Can't Stop Loving You
by fairlyunique
Summary: Emerson and Steve Rogers still live in New York City with their three children. Steve will do anything to make sure his kids have a normal life. Must read Instant Addiction before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all for wanting a sequel to Instant Addiction. I love writing these characters so much and can't wait to see how they develop. Especially Liam. This story is going to start one year after Dakota was born. There will be time jumps but I will let you know when they begin. Also I will go more into Jensen and Bucky's relationship, they are just too cute not to. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1-

Emerson Rogers was leaning against the counter of Bake Away Bakery, her second store, watching the news with Bucky, Liam and Eli sitting at one of the tables eating their cupcakes. Steve was called by Tony Stark to help with a terrorist and attack in London, made by Hydra. Captain America was needed for the first time in two years since they got married. Her daughter Dakota was sitting in her Aunt Jensen's lap, smashing her own cupcake. Every time the camera would show anything with red, white and blue, Emerson could feel her throat going down to her stomach. This was the first time in a long time that she had even seen Steve in his Captain America uniform. And the last time he was in the suit, it was before she was shot and had Eli. Before he retired officially from being Captain America.

"The official head of Hydra, Nicholas Schmitt, son of Joann Schmitt, is dead. Thanks to Captain America, Hydra is officially done terrorizing our world. Thank you, Cap. With no Hydra agents left the world can rest easy." The red headed pretty British newscaster said. "The world once again owes our lives to Captain America and the rest of the Avengers. Hopefully we don't need you again, but at least we know even when retired you'll come and save us. Signing off Miranda O'Riley news channel 7."

Turning the TV off, Emerson let out a long deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "His demons are gone."

"This is the best news I've heard all year." Bucky said with the biggest smile on his lips. His fear, along with Steve's, was that Hydra would come, find him and turn him against everyone he loved. Him and Jensen have been together for two years now and just got engaged. Jensen also found out that she could get surgery to get the scar tissue out of her uterus to be able to have a child. By the help of Bruce Banner and Helen Cho with the correct hormones. It was a long shot but the two wanted to at least try and now they were three months pregnant. Emerson was excited that she was going to be an aunt, as it was something she never really thought she was going to get the chance to be.

"Really the best news you've heard all year?" Jensen asked with a teasing tone, one hand holding her one year old niece in place and the other resting on her growing stomach.

Winking over at his fiancé. "Okay second best thing I've heard all year."

"Better."

"Daddy's coming home?" Eli, at the age of three, asked. Eli was the perfect blend of both Emerson and Steve. He was blonde, but it was the dirty blonde Steve wears on the top of his head. And had Emerson's green eyes. He was growing fast and Liam didn't like that his little brother was already to his shoulders. He also didn't like that his little brother and little sister had super soldier serum running through their veins, while he didn't. But Steve always told him that it didn't matter how much stronger, faster or even smarter they were, they would always need their older brother.

Kissing the top of his messy blonde hair, Emerson replied. "He most certainly is. I'm sure he is going to call any moment."

And right when those words slipped out of her lips, the bakery phone started ringing. Knowing it was her husband, she let Liam answer the phone.

"Daddy?" The nine year asked softly.

"Hey buddy." Steve's voice said through the phone. "I'm on my way home."

"Good. I miss you."

"I miss you too Liam. Can I talk to your mom?"

Liam handed the phone over to his mom and smiled softly. He heard his dad's voice and knew that he was coming home. That was all the nine year old wanted, his family back together again.

"Hey babycakes. That uniform still really works for you." Emerson said as she walked to the back room of the bakery.

Laughing softly while he walked father away from his team. "Well thank you. Clint is flying now, we will be landing in about 5 hours. I miss you, I can't be away from you this long. It's been almost a month."

"I know. The longest we've been apart is when we broke up." The blonde sighed as she began frosting cupcakes. "I do not like being away from you this long. You'd think I'd be sick of you by now."

"Well I personally am very glad that you aren't sick of me." Steve chuckled. "But I'm also glad that I am officially done with Hydra."

"You should have seen Bucky's face when the newscaster said Hydra was finished. It was like a weight was lifted off his shoulders." Emerson said a smile growing on her face.

"I told you it would be worth it."

"I know, i know you told me so." She said with an eye roll. The two had a fight about Steve going back into the field for this mission. Emerson didn't want Steve to leave because she knew that he would do anything to stop Hydra. And that involved dying if need be. And she didn't want to have to raise three children by herself. Steve on the other hand wanted Hydra to be gone for his family. He wanted to be able to go to the park with his children and wife without looking over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any Hydra agents wanting to kill him and his family. But most of all he wanted to do it for Bucky, the one who Hydra has hurt the most. Bucky retired from anything to do with the Winter Soldier and hasn't touched a gun since. Except for the ones he hid around his and Jensen's apartment. He would never truly trust himself until the threat of Hydra was gone.

"Go home and relax. I'll be home soon." Steve said and Emerson could hear the smirk he was wearing on his face. His I told you so smirk. She hated that smirk.

"Alright. I love you. What do you want for dinner? Or do you want us to come to the tower to be with the whole team?"

"I would like pizza for dinner and let's just stay at home tonight. We can do dinner with the team another night."

"You got it. Call me when you land. I love you."

"I love you too. Give the kids a kiss for me." Steve said before hanging up the phone. Emerson went back out to the front of the store to find Liam throwing a plastic Captain America shield that Emerson got for him when they first found out who Steve's alter ego was. Bucky was pretending he was the bad guy that Liam was fighting against. Walking up to Jensen who was wearing a small smile on her face.

"He looks so happy." Jensen said as Emerson took Dakota out of her arms. She could feel the tears coming out of her eyes. "I have never seen him smile this much before."

Nodding her head, she looked down at older sister. "He's finally free. Him and Steve get to have their life's truly back. There is no more Hydra hanging over their heads. Especially Bucky's."

"I know." The older blonde said wiping the, happy, tears away.

"Jen, hey you okay?" Bucky asked looking over at Jensen with a concerned look. Both Liam and Eli were wrapped around his arms trying to pull down the super soldier.

Looking at her fiancé with a huge smile on her face. "I am more than okay. I've just never seen you this happy before babe. And I have news that will make you even happier."

"You got rid of the KGB too?" Buck asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No remember the doctors appointment I went to yesterday?" Watching Buck nod his head the concerned look still on his face. "We are having twins."

"Twins?" He asked gently dropping Eli and Liam onto the floor. The super soldier started walking towards his future wife. "We are going to have two babies?"

"Two babies." Jensen said as she watched Bucky squat down to her stomach. The happy tears coming back to fill her eyes.

Resting both hands on Jensen's stomach. "Hi you two it's your daddy. I can't believe there are two of you in there right now. Your mommy and I are going to love you both so much. You have no idea how happy you are making me and your mommy."

Running her finger through his short brown hair, Jensen nodded her head. "So so happy."

Emerson and the kids left the two lovebirds alone and headed back home. Steve was do home any moment as he texted Emerson shortly after she ordered the pizza. Letting Liam pick out a movie for Eli, Dakota and himself, she made herself busy in the kitchen. Filling up a glass of wine to the top of the brim, she heard the door up and an exclamation of daddy coming from the living room. Watching and listening to Steve calm down the two boys, she caught his tired blue eyes.

"Liam, Eli let your dad relax." Emerson called out as she poured another glass of wine to the brim. "Continue watching the Flash. I'm sure Barry is going to do something super cool."

"It's like you've seen this TV show a million times or something." Steve said walking into the kitchen as the boy's cheered. "Can we put them to bed so I can show you how much I've missed you?"

"After the pizza gets here." Emerson said laughing while she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck. "And I'll show you just how much I've missed you."

"That sounds like the perfect plan to me. Pizza and sex." Steve whispered pulling her close to him. "I missed you so much Emmy."

"I missed you too Rogers." She mumbled on to his lips before capturing them fully into a deep long kiss.

"They are so going to bed early." Steve said pulling away from Emerson after he heard a knock on their door. "I'll answer that so you can get the kids ready."

"I'm sure the pizza guy is going to love Captain America answering the door." Emerson said kissing his cheek softly.

Laughing down at his uniform, he grabbed the money that was sitting on the counter. "I wanted to come see you guys. I let Helen fix my face and I left."

"Don't worry. I find it very very attractive." The blonde said winking over at her husband as she walked to the living room.

After pizza, cleaning up their messy one year old daughter, making sure their three year old son didn't escape from his new big boy race car bed and listening to their nine year old son talk about the baseball game that he, Steve and Bucky were going to go to tomorrow. Emerson and Steve fell onto their comfy grey couch in the living room.

"Bucky and Jensen are going to be in a rude awakening when the twins come." Emerson said leaning her head onto Steve's shoulder. Who was no longer wearing his Captain America uniform, after Dakota soaked him from head to toe. How a one year old baby was able to make a wave that big was beyond him.

"Twins?" Steve asked confused as he wrapped his arms around Emerson tightly. "When did they find that out?"

"Jen found out yesterday and she told Bucky today to keep his good mood up." Emerson explained. "He wants the KGB gone too."

"We can have Natasha deal with them. I think that if anyone can take down them. It would be her." Steve said with a chuckle. "But that's exciting. If anyone deserves to have twins it is Jensen. Her first husband didn't even stick around to find out they could do something like this."

Nodding her head. "I agree. Jen has always wanted to be a mom. I know her watching me go through three pregnancies was hard on her. No matter how much she doesn't show it. And Bucky deserves to have a normal life again."

"He's alway wanted a big family. I think he wanted five kids at one point." Steve laughed. "I can only do three. And even the three we have are sometimes too much."

"There are days when I miss it just being us and Liam. But I wouldn't change any of this for the world." Emerson said with a slight smile on her face.

"Me either." Steve said kissing her temple. "So about me showing you how much I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"MOM!" Liam exclaimed as he ran into the townhouse, decked out in his Yankees jersey and hat. He found Emerson in the kitchen making blueberry muffins. "Mom guess what?"

"What?" Emerson asked looking down at her really excited nine year old son.

"I got to throw the first pitch!"

"Oh that's so cool," Emerson said string the mix, until she realized what Liam said. "Wait what? The first pitch?"

"Yeah! I threw it so good. Daddy got it all on video!" Liam said as Steve handed the phone to Emerson.

Looking at her husband, she raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were supposed to do that. You know with saving the world and all a million times."

"Well I thought my son would want to do it. I've done it before and I'm not a true Yankee's fan like Liam here. So I asked and they agreed." Steve said smiling down at Liam. "He did a really good job. I think we have a future Yankee on our hands and I'm not just saying that cause he's my son."

Watching the video, Emerson nodded her head. "Well his aim has defiantly improved since we first met at Central Park. That is amazing Liam. I'm sure when Grandpa was watching he was cheering you on."

Nodding his head, Liam looked at his mom with the biggest smile on his face. "I think so too. I got to meet everyone. Even the other team! They were playing the Cubs. And I told Kris Bryant that you have a crush on him, because of his eye's are more dreamy than dad's."

"Oh well thank you for that Liam." Emerson laughed as Steve pretend to stick his heart with a knife. "How about you go wash up and we will get a shadow box frame for your baseball?"

"Yeah! Just you and me?"

"Just you and me." The blonde women replied with a small smile on her face. With Liam being the only child for 7 years, he wasn't used to having to share his mom with anyone. And with his siblings being so much younger then him, he couldn't play what he wanted to play just in case something were to happen. Or he would want to get ice cream but it would take longer because his siblings would have to come. So when it would be just him and Emerson, Liam's mood would turn from crappy to happy. Emerson knew that she needed to find something that could just be her and Liam.

"Can we go to the batting cages too?" Liam asked his brown eyes turning into puppy dog eyes. "Every time I go with dad he either doesn't try hard enough and when he does try. He breaks the machine. You don't do either one of those things."

Smiling softly she nodded her head. Baseball, she needs to sign him up for baseball. She would be able to take him to those games and practices. "We can do that. And how about with summer starting we can go to the Y and maybe sign you up for a little league team."

Nodding his head excitedly. "Yes!"

"Okay well lets go do that." Emerson said setting the timer for the muffins before turning to Steve. "When that rings take them out. These are for breakfast tomorrow. If you fail breakfast will be ruined."

"I think I can manage that Em." Steve said kissing her temple gently. "You two go have fun. I'll hold down the fort. Where are the other children anyway?"

"Taking naps and should be waking up any moment. Come on Liam." Emerson said quickly grabbing her purse. "OH and Steve those two have been in a mood all day long. Anything I did wasn't working. So have fun."

Chuckling softly Steve waved to the mother and son who changed his life. "Thanks Em."

"You are most welcome." Emerson said wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulder. "I'll let you know when we are on our way home."

"Take the car!"

"NO!" Both Liam and Emerson yelled as they walked out the door.

Holding onto her son's hand they started on their baseball mission. The first thing they did was walked to the Y where Liam could start playing baseball. The Y was only a few blocks away from their apartment building and had multiple different size baseball diamonds behind the building. Liam felt like he was in heaven when one of the coaches remembered him from the Yankee's game and wanted to see how good of a pitcher he could truly be with a little bit more practice.

"Your superhero dad must have taught you will." The coach, Bill Danes, said as he threw the ball back to the Liam.

Shaking his head, he glanced over at his mom. "He didn't teach me. Mom was the one who taught me how to throw a baseball. I didn't know him then. You know with his whole just getting unfrozen thing."

"So Steve Rogers is your step dad? You are one luckily kid. Do you think he will want to coach?" The coach asked handing Liam a jersey for his team. "And I want you to be our pitcher. You think your up to the challenge?"

"I am." Liam said holding the jersey close to him. It was the same number Emerson was when she played softball in high school. Number 12. "Thank you Coach Danes. But baseball is me and my mom's thing. Except when I go to Yankee's game with dad. Only cause he saved the world for a millionth time. He's still secretly a Dodgers fan. Which I think is stupid."

Laughing loudly, Bill nodded his head agreeing with the younger boy. "Well lets go tell your mom the good news."

"MOM!"

"Liam?" Emerson asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm going to be the pitcher!" Liam said jumping into her open arms. "And my number is 12."

"Oh Liam I am so proud of you." Emerson said pulling him close, holding back the tears that were wanting to fall. "You are going to do amazing."

"Thank you mom." Liam said pulling away from her.

"I'm Bill Danes. Your son's new coach." Bill said holding out his hand.

"Emerson." She said shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for wanting Liam to be on your team. He has been wanting to join a baseball team forever."

"Not a problem. You taught him well." The coach said with a nod of his head. "I have never seen a nine year old throw a ball like that."

"He's pretty amazing." She said messing up Liam's hair. "We will see you at practice in a couple of days."

Handing her the schedule, Bill nodded his head. "There is all the practice times and games. We try to keep them at the same time for parents. Liam welcome to the Young Yankees."

"Thanks coach!" Liam said with a big smile on his face.

After the Y, Liam and Emerson made it to the batting cages. Emerson watched Liam hit every single one of the balls perfectly. She had never been so proud of her son. The last time Liam played on a team, it was basketball. He was the shortest one on the team. And the coaches didn't want to use him. Emerson had never been so furious in her life. But she couldn't, wouldn't, let it show for Liam's sake. But now the coach wanted to have her son of his team. And she even asked to make sure that it wasn't about his step dad being Captain America.

 _"Don't worry Emerson. Liam told me it was all you who taught him how to play. I want him because of his talent. Not because of his new last name."_

Once those words came out of the coaches mouth, she knew they were true. And the weight lifted off her shoulders.

"Mom, do you think my real dad would be proud of me?" Liam asked as he waited for his ice cream.

Raising her eyebrow, she looked down at her son. This was the first time in 3 years that Liam had even mentioned Josh to her. She thought that honestly he forgot about him. She may have thought about Josh any time Liam did something she was proud of, she would always think the same thing.

"I think he would be very proud of you." Emerson said rubbing her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"

Taking his ice cream from the teenager behind the counter. "I saw a picture of him yesterday."

"Where did you find the photo?" Emerson asked trying to figure out where any pictures of Josh would be.

"In the bakery under the register." Pulling out the old photo, he handed it to Emerson. It was of her and Josh holding a two year old Liam. When they were still together, she was thinking. She could see the resemblance of Josh in Liam. If he grew up to look anything like his father, Liam was going to be a heartbreaker. Emerson could see why she would fall for him, his perfectly messy brown hair, his bedroom brown eyes. The smile that could light up a room.

"Wow I haven't seen this photo in years. I must have hid it after we met Steve." She said handing the photo back to Liam.

"Your not mad that I found it?" Liam asked taking the photo back.

Shaking her head. "No Liam I'm not. It's your father, if you want to have a picture of your dad then here you go. Maybe I can find more photos for you."

"No, I like this one." Liam said smiling. "You look happy in it."

"I was, kid."

Nodding his head, he looked up at his mom. "But you are happier now, right?"

"Yes I am." Emerson said softly a smile growing on her face.

"Good. Can we go home now?"

"Of course."


	3. Bucky and Jensen Part 1

Hey guys! This chapter is Bucky and Jensen only. I am going to do one shots of them during the story. I'll also mention what happened during them in the Emerson and Steve parts of the story. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Jensen and Bucky part 1-

A months had passed since Jensen told Bucky that they were going to have twins. Today they were going to find out the sexes of each baby and then go register. Sarah Rhodes was excited to throw her eldest daughter a baby shower. And it was starting to drive Jensen crazy, as she was a party planner herself. Her mother wouldn't let her pick anything except for how she wanted Emerson to do the cake.

"I'm excited. Are you excited?" Bucky asked Jensen as the couple sat in the waiting room of the doctors office.

Resting her hand on his covered metal arm, with a smile on her face. "I'm very excited but people are going to know who you are if you keep hitting your tapping this hand. And we don't need to be ambushed right now with people asking you a ridiculous amount of questions."

"True. Alright I'll keep the tapping down to my left arm." Bucky said with a nod of his head. "How are you feeling? I know that this is something you never thought would happen."

"I'm doing really good. I have a man who loves me for me and two babies on the way." Jensen said intertwining their fingers. "Tucker didn't even stick around long enough to try and figure something out."

"Well I would say he's an idiot but without him, we wouldn't be together." He said kissing her quickly right before a nurse called them back. Following the older nurse, Bucky and Jensen began to guess what they were going to have. Bucky thought it was going to be two girls and Jensen thought it was going to be a boy and a girl. That was what she had always wanted, so to be able to have that would make her day.

The doctor came in right after Jensen was all situated on the paper covered table. Bucky was sitting on the chair next to her, smiling at the doctor as she came in.

"Hello Jensen, and you must be Bucky. I am Dr. Jones." The dark skinned doctor said as she looked down at the clip board. "Are you two ready to know the sexes of your babies?"

"Yes we are." Jensen said gripping onto Bucky's hand.

Smiling at the couple, she nodded her head. "Perfect. Alright Jen if you could just lift your shirt." Watching her do just that, she poured the gel on her growing stomach.

"Wait Jones? Like as in Gabe Jones?" Bucky asked quickly before the doctor could start the ultrasound.

Nodding her head, she smiled at Bucky. "Yes I am Elizabeth Jones, Gabe Jones is my grandfather. I was a doctor for SHIELD, before the down fall and now I work here. Normally I don't do obgyn, but when I found out who the patient was, my Chief said I would be the right one for the case. With possible twin super soldier babies."

"Wow that is amazing. How is your grandfather doing?" Bucky asked, feeling weird after those words came out of his mouth. Gabe was the youngest of the Hallowing Commandos, it was weird to thing to think about. He would be at that age, if he survived the war without Hydra testing on him.

"He um passed away about a year ago." Elizabeth said looking sadly at Bucky, knowing that this conversation wasn't easy on him.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear. Jones was the one who alway kept the situation light." He said as he watched her put the ultrasound wand on Jensen's belly.

Smiling softly at the super soldier. "He stayed that way for the rest of his life. But lets not talk about my grandfather and focus on your very healthy babies. They seem to be growing at a good rate. Hopefully it stays this way, I know your sister was put on bedrest for her third pregnancy right?"

"Yes she was. Do you think I will?" Jensen asked looking at the screen, watching her twins move around.

"There is always a possibility. But it is too early to know." Elizabeth said pointing at the screen, she froze the picture for the new parents to see. "Everything looks good. And it looks like you are having a boy and a girl!"

"I told you." Jensen said smugly as she looked over at Bucky. "Mothers intuition is always right. Ask Emmy, she will tell you."

"You were right. But at least I will get one girl who will look just like her mother. I can't wait to scare boyfriends off." Bucky said kissing Jensen's hand that he was holding.

"Yes having the Winter Soldier as her dad and Captain America as her uncle is going to be tough." Dr. Jones said smiling at the happy couple. "Do you want me to print this for you?"

"Yes please. A few copies. I'm sure my mother will do something for the baby shower she is going to throw me." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

Laughing she did as she was told. "Gotta love excited grandmothers right?"

"You would think she'll get less excited each time. I mean she's a grandma for nine years." Jensen said pulling her shirt down after wiping the gel off her stomach.

Kissing her temple, Bucky laughed. "I think she's more excited about the fact that you thought you weren't going to be able to give her grandchildren. Just let Sarah be excited for you. I'm sure Emerson can teach you how to do that."

"Alright fine." Jensen said slowly getting off the table, putting the pictures in her purse. "We have to go to dinner tonight, we will give the ultrasound photos to them then."

"I like the sound of that. I love your mom's cooking. Its the highlight of my week. Did you know that?" Bucky said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his person.

"Only when you tell me for the tenth million time." Jensen said smiling lovingly up at Bucky. When she first met Bucky he was hurting. Now with his demons completely gone, he is back to his old ways that he had before the war. At least according to Steve, who was also happy that his best friend was completely back. In all ways. The couple stepped out on to the streets of Manhattan, enjoying the spring weather that was slowly turing into summer. With children out of school, the park were full of laughter. Making Bucky remember when children would play in the not so crowded streets of New York.

"Oh no." Bucky heard Jensen mumbled under her breath. He followed her eyes to a red headed gangly man. He recognized him his an old wedding picture that was on Emerson's mantel till she finally took it down. Jensen's old wedding picture to be exact.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bucky asked his eyes still on Tucker.

Nodding her head slowly, she grabbed Bucky's arm. "Lets go. I don't want to deal with him. He is not going to be happy that I am pregnant."

"Alright." The Winter Soldier took a deep breath, he took his eyes off of Tucker. But Jensen's ex husband had different plans.

"So did you just gain a lot of weight? Or did you lie to me about not being able to get pregnant?" Tucker asked blocking his ex wife.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen looked up at the man she thought she once loved. "Hi Tucker it is nice to see you too. Wow 3 years and you haven't changed at all."

"You on the other hand." Tucker said looking down at her swollen belly. "You never answered my question."

"Just like you never answered mine, when I was researching ways to become pregnant or adoption. But you just called a lawyer and drew up divorce papers." Jensen said crossing her arms over her chest.

Shaking his head angrily at the women standing in front of him. "Thats not how I remember it."

"Well then you must have a horrible memory." Jensen said angrily. "But you know what, you leaving me was probably the best thing that ever could've happened to me. I got to meet James here, who is the father of my children and my fiancé. He and I figured out how to have a child together. Unlike a certain ex husband of mine."

"God you are still such a bitch." Tucker unfortunately for him said as Bucky pressed his metal arm against his throat.

"You better watch what you say about my future wife, if you know what's best for you." Bucky said his voice low. This was the first time Jensen had ever seen him like this. The true Winter Soldier.

"James. Lets go." Jensen said putting her hand on his shoulder. "He is not worth it. Breathe."

"You're right." Dropping Tucker down to the ground, Bucky took Jensen's hand. "Lets go to your parents."


	4. Chapter 3

The Jensen and Bucky chapters of this story are at the same time as the regular chapters. Just so you don't get confused and if you don't want to read the Bucky, Jensen chapters I will be mentioning what happened during them in others. Enjoy! Review! It makes me post faster.

* * *

Chapter 3-

Waking up to an empty bed always made Steve wonder where Emerson was. Seeing that he woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning every day. It was very unusual that Emerson ever woke up before him. Most times he would just end up falling back to sleep, if he wasn't up to going on a run. Throwing the bedding to the side, Steve walked out of the bedroom. Checking each of their kids beds to find Emerson not in either, he went down stairs. Where she was in the kitchen, making more muffins then he could eat.

"Em? Are you okay?" The super soldier asked as he made his way to the coffee pot. Surprised there wasn't any in the pot, he began to make some. "You are never awake this early."

"I don't know. I just couldn't sleep and making muffins sounded like a good idea at the time." Emerson said shrugging her shoulders. "I probably went out of hand."

Looking around at the muffin covered kitchen, Steve nodded his head. "Maybe a little bit. But you've been in a mood for about couple of weeks now, I'm getting worried. You haven't been sleeping, you've actually wanted to go work out. With me at the Avenger Tower. Which is very unlike you and have been making so much bake goods to feed all the Avengers for a month. Actually for Clint and Tony, you have. I just want to know what is going on in your mind,"

"Liam asked about Josh." Emerson said looking at Steve as she pulled out another tin of muffins. "For the first time in three years, he's asked about his biological dad. And I guess it's been bothering me more than I thought."

Taking a deep breathe, Steve looked at Emerson. He never liked it when she would bring up Josh. There was something about him that made him jealous. It was, in his opinion, because Liam was never going to be truly his son. Technically according to the law Liam wasn't his son. "Oh? What about him?"

"Liam just asked if Josh would be proud of him for making the Young Yankees. And he found a picture of me, him and Josh, so it made him think of his dad." Emerson said resting her hand on Steve's. "I doubt he will bring him up again, but my mind has just been going into overdrive trying to figure out how to handle it."

"I'm his dad." Steve said pulling his hand away from Emerson. "Not him, Not the guy that ran of to Germany, abandoning his family. Liam shouldn't care if that guy is proud of him or not. Liam should never see him."

"I didn't say that Liam was ever going to see his father. Steve, Liam knows that you are his father. Honestly Josh is a sperm donor." Emerson said resting her hands on her hips. "I don't understand why are you are so worried about Liam wanting to maybe know somethings about his father. Its not like Liam is going to be going to Germany anytime soon. The only reason that would ever happen is if Josh contacted me. Which is something he hasn't even done. You do not need to be jealous or worried about this situation. It's not even your problem." Emerson angrily said pointing at the super soldier on the chest.

Grabbing her wrist, Steve looked down at his wife. "Not my problem? I was more of a father to Liam when were just friends, than he ever was in the first 6 years of Liam's life!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked pulling her wrist away from him. "Good God Steve. It hurts so much that the guy who I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, didn't give a damn when his son was born. It hurts so much when Liam will never know his father. Hell it still hurts that Josh moved to Germany."

"Do you still have feelings for this guy? Or something?" The super soldier asked backing away from his wife. His heart was starting to break into two.

Looking at Steve with complete shock, she shook her head. "There will always be a part of me that will have feelings for him, only because he gave me Liam. Other than that his is completely dead to me ever since he walked out of that hospital room three years ago." Taking a step closer to Steve, she reached her hand out. Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. "You are the only man for me. I am so sorry that me bringing up Josh made you feel heart broken. I never even thought about how you would feel about this. I am so so sorry Steve."

"I am too. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He said taking a step closer to her, so their chests were pressed up against each other. "I just hate that I am not Liam's actual biological father. And its a reminder that there could be someone to come tear our family apart. He still doesn't even have my last name."

"No one could ever tear our family apart." Emerson said resting her hand on his cheek. "Like you said, you have been more of a father to Liam than Josh ever has been. Liam has never had a father's last name before. But we can change his name from Liam James Rhodes to Liam James Rogers. I didn't even think anything of it."

"i would like that." Steve whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "Can we ask him when he wakes up?"

"Of course." Emerson whispered before capturing his lips with hers. "But we should take advantage of being the only two up right now."

"Say no more." Steve said before picking her up and walking them to the couch.

Liam was laying in bed wide awake when he heard a knock on his bed room door. He heard his parents fighting earlier in the morning and he knew it was because he had that picture of his real dad. The nine year didn't think that it was going to be that big of a deal, especially to Steve. But he guessed it was something he just didn't understand quite yet.

"Hey bud can we come in?" His mom asked as she opened the door slowly. Showing Steve standing right behind her.

Sitting up in his bed, he nodded his head. "Yeah sure."

"We have a question to ask you." Emerson said sitting on his bed. "Your dad and I have been talking and remember when we talked about Steve adopting you but we never got around to it? Because we had Dakota, then we opened the second bakery." Watching Liam nod his head, she turned towards Steve mentioning for him to continue.

"How do you feel about becoming a Rogers, officially?" Steve asked sitting on the other side of Liam's bed. "We can go to the court house today."

"I would like that." Liam said excitement filling his voice as he jumped into Steve's awaiting arms. "I want to be Liam Rogers."

"I want you to be Liam Rogers too." Steve said kissing the top of his son's head. "Go put on your best suit and we will head right over okay? Then we will go to Grandma and Grandpas and tell them the big news for Saturday night dinner."

"Okay." Liam said jumping out of the bed and to his closet, before turning back towards Steve. "Can we wear matching ties?"

"Of course. What ones?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

With a smirk resting on his face, he answered. "The Captain America ones. That mom got us for a joke."

"We can do that." Steve said laughing. "Go get dressed."

As the soon to be all Rogers family walked into the court house, Liam tightened his grip on Steve's hand. This was it he was finally becoming a Rogers. Emerson was following her son and husband pushing the stroller with Eli and Dakota. Looking back at his mom, Liam saw the smile on her face and he knew he was doing the right thing. His mom and dad were both happy and he was too.

"Hi we are here to see Judge Cummins." Steve said to the receptionist, resting his hand on Liam's shoulder. "I have a son to adopt."

Looking down at the smiling nine year old boy before looking up at Steve, the receptionist nodded her head. Nervously, as she realized who she was talking to, she said. "Of course Mr.- Captain Rogers. I will let him know you are here."

"Steve's fine. And thank you." Steve said poking the snorting Emerson, who was making the receptionist even more nervous. As she walked into the offices behind her, Steve turned to Emerson. "Really?"

"What? She was so nervous once she realized who you are. It's funny. Mr-Captain Rogers." Emerson said smirking at her husband.

Giving her a pointed look. "Just be nice. This is a very important day."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said before the receptionist came back.

"Judge Cummins will see you now, Captain." She said as she motioned them to follow her.

Steve and Liam gripped each others hands as they walked into the office. Standing in front of a judge to become a true law bidden family was a terrifying thing. Even though it felt so right.

"Captain Rogers, its an honor to finally meet you. My mother was a nurse in World War II." Judge Cummins said standing up to shake Steve and Liam's hands. Judge Cummins looked just like any older judge you would see on TV. He was cleanly shaven, was loosing his hair on the top of his head, and had a tough face. He wasn't a man that you wanted to be on the wrong side of the law against. But when he made eye contact with Liam, his eyes and smile brightened. "And you must be Liam Rhodes, soon to be Rogers."

Liam nodded his head slowly as he shook the judge's hand. "Thats me. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He said sitting back down at his desk. "Now the adoption process is very simple, as younger children don't really like to sit through boring paper talk. Now is the mother of Liam here?"

"Yes I am. I'm Emerson Rhodes-Rogers." Emerson said standing behind Liam and Steve.

Nodding his head, the judge smiled at the women. "Good, now you are fully willingly to let Captain Rogers help raise your son?"

"Yes sir, I am." Emerson said winking at Steve before signing the papers.

"Good, good. Now Captain Rogers, you are fully willingly to raise Liam Rhodes as your own flesh and blood?" Judge Cummings asked turning his attention to Steve.

Nodding his head, Steve signed the paper as he said. "Yes I am."

"Now Liam, the most important question is for you." The judge said turning towards the nine year old boy. "Are you ready to become a Rogers? Letting Steve raise you as his own flesh and blood."

"Yes. He's doing it better than my real dad ever did." Liam said smiling over at Steve and Emerson, both who were trying not to burst into laughter.

Chuckling softly, the judge signed and stamped the adoption papers. "Very good. Congratulations Liam you are now a Rogers. And as a judge I require your new dad to go buy you some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Liam exclaimed with a smiling growing on his face. "Come on dad, the judge says."

Now Emerson couldn't keep in her laughter and patted Steve on the shoulder. "Yeah babe, go buy your son some ice cream." Turning her attention towards the judge. "Thank you so much for taking us in so such notice."

"It was not a problem Mrs. Rogers." He said shaking their hands. "Go enjoy your day as a family."

"We will do just that."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

The Rogers family made it to Long Island, when Emerson's parents still resided in her childhood home. Her parents had thought about downsizing but with have three grandchild and two on the way, they decided to stay where they were. There were plenty of rooms for when all the grandchildren and their two daughter and husbands come for Christmas. Or for when the grandchildren get older and want some time away from their said parents. Jackson and Sarah loved having a full house again. And they were happy both of their daughters still wanted to spend some much time with them.

"We're here." Emerson called into the house, her family trailing behind her. "Anyone home?"

"My favorite youngest daughter is here!" Jackson said as he walked over to the front door. "My favorite oldest daughter is in the kitchen with her fiancé in the kitchen, with your mother."

"Thank you father." Emerson said smirking at her dad, before pulling him into a hug. "What is mom cooking?"

"Pot roast. Steve and Bucky's favorite." Jackson said shaking Steve's hand.

Mumbling under her breath as she walked into the kitchen. "Of course, they are mom's favorite."

"Who's my favorite?" Sarah asked as Emerson walked into the kitchen.

Hopping onto the counter, as Jensen poured her sister a glass of wine. Something she was jealous that she couldn't drink. "Bucky and Steve."

"Oh yeah." Kissing her daughters cheek. "They are most definitely my favorite."

"Feeling the love mom." Jensen said laughing as she rested her hand on her belly. "Buck why don't you go find your boyfriend."

Poking his head out of the fridge, he raised his eyebrow. "My boyfriend? Do you mean Steve?"

"Yes." The sisters said looking at the super soldier, who closed the fridge and ran out of the kitchen, to find his best friend.

Turning her attention to her older sister, Emerson asked. "Why did you have to banish Bucky out of the kitchen?"

"We ran into Tucker." Jensen said sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. "At the park. We were coming back from our doctors appointment and there he was, in his ginger glory."

"Yeah I never understood why you fell for him. I mean not all gingers are bad looking, exhibit A, the Weasley family. But he ain't no Fred and George." Emerson said shaking her head.

Ignoring her youngest daughter, Sarah turned to Jensen. "How did you handle it?"

"Um I'd say pretty well, Bucky didn't say much, until Tucker called me a bitch and well lets just say The Winter Soldier came out." Jensen said looking down at her fingers. "I have never seen him get that angry before. But once we were in the taxi on our way here, he apologized that he acted that way. He doesn't want me to think that anytime the kids do something bad, that he will act like that again. I believe him, he is the most sweetest guy on the planet."

"He knows what he did was wrong, but I am also so proud of him. Tucker was an ass and horrible to you. I never liked the way he treated you." Sarah said running her fingers through Jensen's hair. "But James is perfect for you. He will treat you the way a man is supposed to treat a women. Like your father treats me and how Steve treats Emmy. So forget everything about what Tucker said to you and just be with him."

"I think I can do that." Jensen said catching a glance of Bucky walking into the dinning room. Smiling softly as he and Steve began setting the table and getting the kids situated.

Bumping her hip with her sister as she held the basket of rolls. "Get your pregnant ass up and help bring the food out."

"Wow you are mean to someone who is carrying two super soldier babies." Jensen said laughing as she grabbed the potatoes.

Looking back at her sister, Emerson smirked. "Well I am the only other person in the world who has carried two super soldier babies. So deal with it. Also have fun on bed rest. You are going to get put on no matter what." Resting her hands on Steve's shoulder. "And if Bucky is anything like Steve, you literally will not be able to move an inch without getting yelled at."

"I wasn't that bad." Steve said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes you were." Everyone said except for the kids as they all sat down at the table.

Kissing his cheek, Emerson whispered. "See I told you."

"Well for the next one I'll try not to be so paranoid." Steve said spooning the potatoes on to his plate, not seeing the surprised look on Emerson's face.

Emerson sat there shocked. This was the first time since Dakota was born that Steve even mentioned maybe having another child. She hadn't even thought about it. Did she want to have another child? Or was three enough for her. If they had another child they would have to turn their den into another room. Maybe Liam could move his room down there. He would have the whole level to himself. But did she even want to go through another pregnancy? Another super soldier pregnancy?

"Em? You okay? You're not pregnant are you?" Steve asked realizing his wife turned very quiet after him mentioning another kid and she didn't have any food on her plate.

Shaking her head, Emerson began filling up her plate. "No I am not pregnant. But uh can we discuss this without our family staring at us."

"Um yeah, sorry." Steve said feeling the frustration coming off of Emerson.

Sarah gave Jackson a look between Steve, Emerson and their children. Hoping that he would understand what she was getting at. And luckily he did. "How about the kids stay the night so you two can have some alone time?"

"Why? So we can get started on making grandchild number 6?" Emerson asked angrily, pushing her untouched food away. "I don't feel well, I'm going to go lay down."

The table was quiet after Emerson left to her old bedroom. Steve was looking around wondering what just happened.

"Is mom okay?" Liam asked looking up at his dad. "Is she mad at you? She always pretends she doesn't feel well."

"I have no idea." Steve said standing up from his spot. "I am going to find out. Make sure your bother doesn't eat another roll."

"Okay." Liam said taking the roll basket away from his little brother.

Steve walked to the last room of the hall, Emerson's old bed room. He had only been in this room twice for the past three years he's know Emerson. Knocking on the door softly, he took a deep breath when he noticed the door was unlocked. "Em?"

"What?" The blonde who was laying on the turquoise comforter. Her back was to him so Steve wasn't able to see her face.

Sitting on the bed, he rested his hand on her side. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it." Emerson mumbled into the pillow.

"Okay thats fine." Steve said moving to lay down besides his wife, resting his arm around her chest. "Are you feeling okay? I'm not asking about morning sickness, I am just wondering. As a concerned husband who loves his wife very much."

Nodding her head slowly. "I am feeling fine. I just felt everyones eyes on me after you mentioned another baby."

"I didn't mean anything by that. I know we haven't talked about having another kid, but we didn't really talk about having the other two either." Steve said pulling her closer to him. "But do you want to have the discussion?"

"I don't know." Emerson said turning onto her back, so she was able to see Steve's face. "If I want to have another kid. And the last two pregnancies put so much stress on my body. Sure Eli's birth wasn't planned to happen that way but I've had what two surgeries now?"

"That sounds about right." Steve said taking Emerson's words to heart. "If you feel like you can't have another baby then we won't. Our family is perfect the size it is."

"I think so too." Emerson said turning her head towards her husband. "We should enjoy being married. It's been forever since we've been out on a date."

"Date night sounds so good. No children's menus, no eating off the children's plate because they couldn't finish it all."

"No cleaning off crayons from their fingers and mouths."

"No apologizing to our waitress when one of them has a freak out while ordering."

"Actually being able to order a drink without getting judged."

"Next weekend?"

"Next weekend." Steve agreed pulling his wife into a kiss. "We should get back out there. I'm sure your nosey family will want to know what we were talking about."

"Hey!" Emerson said sliding out of the bed. "They are your nosey family too. You wanted to be part of a family and you are stuck with mine."

"There is no other family that I want to be part of." Steve said wrapping an arm around Emerson's shoulders. "No matter how nosey they might be."


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter is probably my favorite so far. Its all Steve and Emerson. No kids interrupting them, just the couple. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 5-

The next weekend came along and both Emerson and Steve were excited to go on their first date in 5 months. Liam was spending the night at a friends house while Eli and Dakota were at Emerson's parents. Emerson was putting the finishing touches on her face, when Steve walked into the bathroom.

"Hey you almost ready? We have a reservation at Keens Steakhouse, in about 30 minutes." Steve said adjusting his tie in the mirror. "I'm not rushing you."

"I just need to touch up my mascara and I will be ready to go." Emerson said smiling at Steve. "Did Tony made this reservation for us too?"

"Ha ha no." Steve sarcastically laughed. "Just because he did that for our first date, doesn't mean I make him do it for every date."

Turning towards Steve, Emerson cocked her head to the side. "You used you being Captain America didn't you? Getting a reservation there is next to impossible."

"I may have mentioned who I am." Steve said slowly backing out of the bathroom. "i just wanted this date to be perfect. We have no kids for the whole weekend. It is all about you and me. It needs to be the way it was when we only had Liam."

Nodding her head in agreement, Emerson slipped on her black stilettos. "I agree and it will be so much easier when the kids are older, but by then we will be so old."

"Yes in our thirties. That just sounds horrible." Steve said holding out his arm towards her. "You ready to go?"

Linking her arm with his. "I am. My oldest son will graduate high school when I turn 36. That is four years away from 40."

"Baby do I have to remind you that I am actually over hundred years old." Steve said opening the door to the town car he borrowed from Tony for the night. And Happy, Tony's personal body guard and friend, was driving the car.

Sliding into the car, she looked at Steve in shock. "Did you just call me baby? You never call me that."

"Well the 21st century was bond to rub off on me eventually." The super soldier chuckled softly. "Did you not like being called baby?"

"Oh I liked it. But I prefer you calling me doll." Emerson said smiling at her husband. "Its half the reason I married you."

"Me speaking like its still 1940?" Steve asked watching her head nod. "What is the other half?"

"Your abs are amazing. I would lick chocolate off of them." Smirking lightly, she rested her hand on his abs. "Oh wait I have."

Covering his slowly turning red face, Steve apologized to Happy. "I am so sorry you had to hear that."

Looking in the rear view mirror, Happy said. "Cap, I have worked for Tony Stark for more than a decade now. Trust me I have heard and seen a lot worse in the back seat of a car."

"Good point." Steve said before turning his attention back towards his wife. "Wanna make out?"

After making out for the rest of the car ride to the restaurant, Steve and Emerson walked into the Steakhouse. Truly beginning their first date in over a year. The two talked about everything under the sun, without having to child proof their conversations. Emerson felt good after she let out a swear word, and Steve felt good after pulling her into a long kiss over the table, without any children saying eww. Or throwing food on the ground. Or having a break down. They could actually talk about how Steve's mission against Hydra and how mentally exhausting it was for him. They talked about how after the mission, he went to go see Peggy, who moved back to London to be closer to her family after she found out she was diagnosed with cancer with only having less than a year to live. Peggy once again requested to see the Rogers family come see her. Emerson agreed knowing it will be nice to see the older women again. Liam would also like to see her again, the nine year old did ask when he was able to see her again.

"So do you want to go on a carriage ride?" Steve asked after paying the bill and leaving a more then generous tip to the waitress.

Shooting her head up in surprise, Emerson nodded her head. "Yeah I do. That'll be fun, it will be just like our first date."

"It will. I'll tell Happy that he can go." Steve said taking her hand. "We can walk to Central Park and get a carriage there."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Emerson said standing up from her seat.

The two walked the five blocks to Central Park and they found a horse drawn carriage. Emerson looked up at the night sky. Central Park was the only place in New York City where you were actually able to see the stars. Whenever she was at her parents house, was the only other time she was ever able to see the bright night sky.

"I love when I am able to see the sky." Emerson said leaned her head against his shoulder. "The stars are so amazing."

"They most certainly are." Steve said looking up with her. "Do you think you would want to live in the city forever?"

Shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I don't know. I think eventually we will have to move out to the suburbs. But we are both still pretty young."

"But we have three kids. Sure we can send Liam to private school now, but what about when they all are in school? I don't think we will be able to afford it." Steve said logically. He didn't want to leave the city, but if it was what best for their kids. Than eventually they will have to do so.

"I know." Emerson sighed out. "We will figure it out when the time comes. If we have to move to the suburbs than that is what we will do. But for now lets not talk about this. I feel like we are on our first date again. And talking about moving to the suburbs sound like adult things. I want to continue feeling like we're 24. Not 28. Or 100 in your case."

Snorting loudly, Steve pushed her away from him. "I thought we made an agreement to never talk about my actual age."

"You might have made that agreement with other people, but I never agreed to it." Emerson said laughing softly.

"You of all people shouldn't want to remember what my actual age is."

Looking over at her young handsome husband, she shook her head. "I don't care what your actual age is. All I care about is how much you love me, how handsome you are, how great you are with our kids. Your actual birth year means nothing to me, unless I want to make fun of you for being an old man."

"You know all that sounded so great up until you called me an old man." Steve said smiling at his wife. "And whenever you call me an old man that would make you a, what do they call it in this century? Oh yes. A gold digger."

Shrugging her shoulders, Emerson kissed him on his cheek. "I'm okay with that because you may be 100 years old but at least you aren't all wrinkly."

"And thank goodness for that." Steve said before pulling her into a kiss.

The next morning Steve woke up next to a still fast asleep Emerson. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was 9 o'clock in the morning. He couldn't remember the last time either of them had slept in for that long. Most times Steve woke up by himself to go on a morning run before the streets of New York became crowded. Other times it was because of one of the kids waking them up. Or Emerson woke up early to open up Bake Away Bakery. She doesn't do it as much anymore as she now has the staff to do things like that for her. Making sure she stopped in at least once a day to check in on everything. But that wouldn't be until after she dropped Liam off at school and Eli off at preschool.

Slowly getting out of the bed, Steve made his way down to kitchen to make breakfast in bed. Pulling out the pancake mix, eggs and bacon, he began his work. Pancakes was the only cake type thing, Emerson would let him make. It all began when he first made them for Liam. Liam never wanted to eat anything in the morning expect for a bowl of cereal and Emerson wanted more than that for him. But he would never eat anything that she would make for him. Then Steve stayed over the first night after the Battle of New York and made pancakes for the two. And since it was Steve who made them, Liam dug right in. Emerson then and there told Steve pancakes were the only cake type things he was allowed to make.

"Well good morning sunshine." Steve said as he walked into the master bedroom to find Emerson slowly sitting up.

Grumbling softly, not being fully awake yet. "Mornin'"

"I brought you some coffee and pancakes." Steve said setting the tray down on the bed in between the two. "Coffee is just as strong as you like it. And I already mixed everything. Hopefully I did it justice."

"Thanks Steve." The tired blonde said before taking a sip of her coffee. "Mmm, you are getting better at this every day."

Taking a bite of a pancake, he nodded his head. "Well doing something three years straight is bound to make me a natural eventually."

"Its working." Setting down the half empty cup, she turned her attention to the pancakes. "So we don't have to pick up the kids until after Liam's baseball practice which ends at 4. What should we do till then?"

"Not leave this bed, throw on some Harry Potter and just be a married couple?" Steve asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Laughing softly she nodded her head. "We can do that. God, we haven't had a Harry Potter marathon in for ever."

"I know." Steve said kissing the top of her head. "I remember that was the first movie you made me watch."

"Well of course, I didn't know that there was still a Harry Potter virgin in the world. Even if you don't like Harry Potter you have still seen one of the movies. Because you have a friend who is obsessed."

"I know and you are that friend." Steve smirked as he put in the first movie.

Watching his every step, she nodded her head. "It was also before I knew who you actually were. Captain America, the man they just thawed out of ice. No wonder why you were a movie virgin. But you were taken care of after I made sure I would take your virginity. In more ways then one." Emerson winked over at Steve.

Steve could feel his cheeks turning red as he shook his head at his wife. Who was talking about how good he was for his first time. "I am a super soldier. I was created to be the perfect human being."

"Well Dr. Erskine most certainly did his job right." The blonde giggled as Steve moved the breakfast tray out of the way. "But I might need some refreshing."

"With pleasure."


	7. Chapter 6

This is a jam backed chapter. There will be a time jump in the next couple chapters. I really want to write Liam as a teenager. There will be a Bucky and Jensen chapter after this one, I promise to all you Bucky fans. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 6-

Steve and Emerson's family were on their way to London, along with Bucky, to unfortunately go to Peggy Carter's funeral. The family had set up this vacation with Peggy herself only a month ago. But the cancer took her faster then she and her doctor's expected. Liam was upset when he heard the news. He was always a fan of the stories she would tell of the adventures of Captain America and the Hallowing Commandos. She even found the old Captain America movies they made, before Steve really became what he was made for. Steve wasn't excited when she pulled those out, as Emerson screamed in delight and then made the _Star Spangled Man with a Plan_ as her ringtone for whenever anyone called her. He wouldn't have minded if it was his personal ringtone, meaning that he would never have to hear it. But now anytime someone calls her, he has to hear that dreaded song. And it was even worse when both Stark and Bucky found out about her ringtone, they would just call her just so Steve could hear it. And Emerson was in on it, never answering her phone when she saw who was calling her.

The funeral was a nice small cozy affair where it was only Peggy's family and close friends. Steve and Bucky were both pallbearers, the only two left from World War II. Emerson held both the men's hands tightly as they listened to the amazing words said by Peggy's family. That was until Steve was called up to the stand.

"Um hi, I am Captain Steve Rogers. I knew Peggy when I was a little guy, before I turned into what I am today. Margaret Carter was the only one who believed in me when I was turned into the world first super soldier. She knew that I was meant for something bigger than going from city to city selling war bonds. She was my first love, the one who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. But then life had a different plan for us. I went down with the Valkyrie and she had to live her life without me in it. But that was the best thing for her, she founded SHIELD, was the first female director of SHIELD, she became a wife, a mother, and a grandmother. Peggy Carter will be missed by me and my own family." Taking a deep breathe he looked over at the picture of the Peggy Carter he knew. "I love you Peg. You will be missed."

After the funeral was over the group made it back to the hotel suite, Emerson set up Eli and Dakota in the bed room for them to have a nap. While Bucky, Steve and Liam stayed in the living area of the suite. Liam was asking questions about Peggy that the two men tried to answer as much as they could. Liam had always been a question asker whenever something he didn't completely understand came up. Which in turn made him extremely smart.

"Dad? Uncle Bucky? Why were you surprised that Peggy lied about her age?" Liam asked remembering that the two gave each other confused looks when they saw the year she was actually born in.

"Well thats because Peggy lied on her enlistment form so she was able to help end the war." Steve explained. "We didn't know that she was actually only 17 when we met her. They wanted everyone to be at least 18 or older."

"Wow that is so cool. Right mom?" Liam said as Emerson sat next to him on the floor.

Nodding her head in agreement, she wrapped her arm around Liam's shoulders. "Its pretty badass, if I had to say so myself. Women and men did look a lot older than their age back in the day. So I'm sure it wasn't hard to pull off, at least with not all the technology we have today either."

"True, Uncle Tony would have figured out her secret very quickly." Liam said smiling softly. "She was awesome."

"That she was Liam, that she was." Steve said looking down at the only photo of Peggy and himself. Setting down the picture, he smiled at his wife. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"Um I don't know. What do British people eat?" Emerson asked looking between the two super soldiers. "Do we want to leave the hotel? Or should we just order down from the bar?"

"Lets order from the bar. I'm sure Liam and Eli want to swim right?" Steve said looking down at the nine year old who was shaking his head excitedly. "Alright. We will order, head to the pool, eat and then swim more if you want."

Rest of their stay in London was quick as Bucky didn't want to stay to long away from Jensen. Jensen was two months away from giving birth to the twins and was on complete bedrest. Banner and Dr. Cho were both considered that the babies may come sooner then anticipated. At first Bucky didn't want to go to London, but Jensen was going insane with how Bucky was treating her. Emerson exclaimed ' _I told you so!_ ' over the phone when she told Jensen what was going to happen. He wouldn't let her get up to do anything other than go to the bathroom. So Jensen told him to go by making Sarah and Jackson spend the weekend with her. Emerson also needed to be back home so they could throw Jensen's baby shower.

"So Jen how is the bedrest going?" Emerson asked blowing up the last striped pink and blue balloon she needed.

Looking up at her sister from her spot on the couch, Jensen shrugged her shoulders. Luckily Emerson got Steve to get Bucky out of the apartment an hour before the party so Jensen could move around freely. If she wanted too at least. So far she's only moved from her bed to the couch. Moving with two extra beings inside of her was much harder than normal. "As good as it can be I guess. You've been on bed rest before."

"I know I have. But you know making small talk." Emerson said hanging up the banner, but not before she mumbled. "Because you are just a ray of sun shine."

"Can we just not bring up the bedrest thing?" The older sister asked raising an eyebrow towards her sister. "I want to be able to talk about other things. And I know that is all I am going to be asked during the shower."

Looking back at her sister, she nodded her head. "Yeah of course. Sorry. Um what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything but babies or children."

Snorting loudly. "I am a mother of three how do I talk about anything but children?"

"Uh you did it just fine when you had Liam." Jensen said raising her eyebrow once again at her sister.

Shaking her head, Emerson sat on the chair across from the couch. Resting her legs over one of the arms of the chair, she thought about what her sister said. "Well when Liam was little, I had baby daddy issues. Until he was about 6 years old. Then I met Steve and my baby daddy issues moved to Germany. I befriend a freaking superhero, kissed him, watched him get thrown out of a window fighting freaking aliens. Met some more superheros. Fell in love with him. Broke up with him when he moved to freaking D.C. Went on a road trip with my best friend to get my superhero ex boyfriend back. Found out he was in the hospital because he fought Hydra again and found his best friend who lost everything about who he is. Met his first love. And that was all the first year of knowing Steve." Taking a deep breathe. "Then I found out I was pregnant with my second son, got engaged, was kidnapped by a speedster, thought freaking robots, got shot, woke up to no baby in my tummy, met Eli, Steve finding Bucky, getting married and having my third and last child. I have done so much that I like being able to just talk about my three beautiful children."

"Wow. You have an extremely crazy life. I'm also marrying a super soldier and I don't think I have ever done anything crazy but start dating Bucky. " Jensen whistled softly. "I guess you deserve to only talk about your children."

"Yes I do." Emerson smiled looking down at her phone. Steve just sent her a picture of the said children all taking a nap together. Liam being nine and not taking as many naps as he used to, it was nice to see him calm and resting with his siblings. "And they are just so adorable."

Looking at the picture, Jensen nodded her head. "Yes they are. Okay so how is Liam's baseball team?"

With a smile gracing her face, Emerson began telling her sister everything about Liam's team until the guest got there.

After the party ended the Rhodes women were sitting on the couch with anything related to a baby needs was surrounding them. Emerson and Sarah were exhausted when the party came to a close. They were waiting for Bucky, Steve and Jackson to come back to the apartment so the men could move the presents into the nursery. With the party being a success, Emerson thought she deserved a glass of wine. Pouring her and Sarah a glass of rosé and Jensen the virgin version. It was mainly grape juice put for Jensen it did the trick.

"Are you sure you don't have an alcohol problem?" Jensen asked glancing her eyes between the difference of the wine in both Emerson's and Sarah's glass.

Taking a healthy sip, Emerson shrugged her shoulders. "I am a mother of three, two of which are half super soldier. I think filling my wine glass to the top is justified."

"Touché, Emmy, touché." Sarah laughed after she took a sip of her own wine. "So how was London? Was it everything you dreamed it would be?"

Nodding her head. "Yeah it was actually. We site seed before we had to get to the funeral. As Buck and Steve have never truly gotten to see London for what it really is. Steve thought it was good for him to visit after stopping Hydra there months ago. The funeral was nice, Steve said some amazing words."

"That's great Em. Did Liam like it? He didn't ask about going to Germany did he?"

"No he didn't." The youngest blonde said taking another sip of her wine. "Thank god. I don't think I would have been able to handle telling him no. Liam did talk about Josh after he joined the baseball team, so I wouldn't have been surprised about him asking. But I think Liam was too focused on Peggy. And Steve has been on edge about the whole Josh thing anyway."

"Still? Really?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. "That was months ago."

Nodding her head, Emerson rested her head on her hand. "Yep. I wish I was lying but he just can't get it out of his head. Its not about me and Josh. Its about Liam and Josh. He is just afraid that Josh is going to come back into Liam's life and Liam isn't going to want anything to do with him anymore."

"That is just ridiculous, Steve does know that right?" Sarah scoffed as she shook her head just thinking about Liam not wanting anything to do with Steve. "Steve has and always will be a father to Liam more than Josh ever was in his first six years of life."

"I know and I have told him that a million times mom, believe me." Emerson said standing up from her spot of the couch. Not realizing she felt a wet spot on her left side of the couch, where Jensen was sitting. "But Steve for some odd reason just can't get it out of his mind. Liam hasn't even brought up Josh once since June. And its September now. I just don't understand why that man can't get it through his super soldier skull."

"It just takes time hun." Sarah said standing to join her youngest daughter, not realizing her oldest was feeling contractions. "This is something that Steve is going to feel for the rest of his life. Worrying that his son may not want to be his dad anymore. Everything will be fine."

"Um guys." Jensen said grasping her stomach tightly. "I think we need to go to the hospital."


	8. Bucky and Jensen Part 2

Sorry about the delay! I had this chapter all written I just forgot to post it and then I had an inspiration for a new story. Which won't be posted until I work all the kinks out. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are some time jumps and there will be one more in the next chapter too. I am so excited about Liam's story line. Enjoy! Review it makes me post faster.

* * *

Bucky and Jensen Part 2-

The twins were born after 15 hours of painful labor. Jensen was resting in her hospital bed as Bucky was standing over the double incubator the twins were laying in. Jonah Thomas Barnes was born first at 10:27 and his sister Lila Nicole Barnes was born 6 minutes later. Bucky couldn't believe that he was finally a father, something he always dreamed about being until Hydra happened. But now he is the father of two very healthy babies. He has his son and his baby girl. Glancing back over at his fiancé who was peacefully sleeping on the hospital bed, he smiled softly.

"Hi Jonah and Lila. I'm your daddy. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you guys. I am going to be the best dad ever, trust me I've been taking notes from your Uncle Steve. He is my best friend and married to your mommy's sister. Anyway, you two are going to have the best life. You have me and your mom who love you so much and you will have your grandparents who are seriously the best people you will ever meet. I am also their favorite almost son in law." Looking down at Lila light blue green eyes, he smiled softly. "You are going to be my princess aren't you? Or maybe my tomboy. Either way I'm going to have to scare little boys you bring home with me being the Winter Soldier." Taping her nose gently, he turned his attention towards Jonah. "You are going to be my what? Baseball? Football? I don't know we will figure that out when you get older. But you will help me scare any boys that try and date your sister right? You will be the one that sees everything first."

"Buck are you talking to the babies?" A groggy Jensen asked looking at the love of her life.

Nodding his head, he turned towards the blonde in the bed. "I am."

"Thats adorable. You are adorable." Reaching her hand out towards him. "Come here."

"Is everything okay?" He asked taking her hand as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do I need to get a nurse?"

Shaking her head, she looked up at the brunette man in front of her. "I am just fine, I just want to stare at my adorable fiancé."

"I'll allow it."

 _One Year Later_

"Do you Jensen Ann Rhodes take this man to be your husband?" Were the first words Jensen and Bucky both heard on their wedding day. The two only had eyes for each other. Standing in front of their friends and family, the couple was in the backyard of her parent's house. The two wanted a small intimate wedding. Bucky didn't want their venue to be surrounded by press when word got out that _the Winter Soldier_ was getting married after years of getting back into the new modern world. And Jensen completely agreed as she's already had her big expensive church wedding with the marriage not lasting the honeymoon stage.

Looking deep into Bucky's blue eyes, a smile grew on her face as she slid the sliver band on Bucky's ring finger. "I do."

"And do you James Buchanan Barnes take this women to be your wife?" Steve asked, being the officiant of the wedding. As they were having a small wedding they didn't want to have more than a couple people standing up. And with Steve being the most religious person they knew, they thought he would be the best to marry them. Emerson was standing beside Jensen and Sam was standing besides Bucky.

"I do." Bucky said staring into Jensen's light green eyes as he slide her own sliver ring on her left ring finger.

"You'd better or else my wife is going to kill you." Steve mumbled loudly enough for everyone to hear him. After the chuckles of the crowd calmed down, Steve began again. "And with the power vested in me, God and the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally." The two newly married couple whispered as they pulled each other into a kiss.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you Mr and Mrs. Barnes." Steve said laughing as the couple in front of him continued to kiss.

Later during the day the newly married couple was sitting down at their head table, each holding one of their children. Bucky was holding Lila as Jensen was holding Jonah. They were watching their guests dance the night away after eating and drinking all the food Sarah, Emerson and Jensen made for the wedding. The cake Emerson made was 3 quarters of the way gone by the help of all the superheroes in attendance. Jensen was pretty sure that neither Clint or Tony had left the cake and bar.

"You know you guys should probably get off your asses and dance." Emerson said sitting down on one of the open chairs, holding a sleeping Dakota in her arms.

Turning towards her sister, Jensen nodded her head. "Oh we will, just waiting for a slow song."

"Huh if only you were the bride who could go up and change the music to a song that you wanted." Emerson smirked as she pulled out her phone that was being used for the music playing for the dancing. Tony Stark came early and helped put up a PA system that only the attendants in the back yard would be able to hear.

"Put on something slow Em." Bucky said handing the twins off to their awaiting grandparents. Hearing the first cords of Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud, Bucky took his new wife's hand. "You ready for this?"

"With you, I'm ready for anything."

The next day Jensen woke up married with their twins resting in between them. Laughing remembering that they didn't truly get the wedding night they both imagined, but were happy they got the morning how they wanted. Their two adorable kids laying with their mom and dad. Jensen never wanted morning like these to end and hopefully she would get that wish when her kids would get older. But she knew that at some point when the twins turned into teenagers that they wouldn't want anything to do with their parent's.

"Mama?" The light feathery voice of Lila came out. Her bright blue eyes showing all the wonder and adventure of the world.

Smiling softly she brushed Lila light brown hair out of her eyes, Jensen gently picked up her daughter and got out of the bed. "Want some breakfast?" Listening to her daughter babble on the way out to the kitchen of her parent's house, to find find her mother standing behind the stove with the sound of bacon coming from the skillet. "Hey mom."

"Oh Jensen what are you doing up?" Sarah asked as she watched her daughter set her granddaughter into one of the high chairs. "I was going to bring you and James breakfast in bed."

Turning back towards her mom after she began making a bottle for her daughter, the young blonde shook her head. "You don't have to do that. Lila and Jonah were in our bed anyway. We haven't even technically had our wedding night yet."

"We would have watched the twins so you and James could have gone to a hotel. We did it for Emerson and Steve." Sarah said putting the fully cooked bacon on a plate and slid it to her daughter. "And last night would have been a good first night away from the twins."

"We're not ready." Jensen said taking a bite out of the bacon.

"No you're not ready." Bucky said walking into the kitchen holding Jonah. "I've been ready. It would be nice to you have my wife all to myself again. Not that I don't love waking up with the twins in our bed. But I would like to wake up with just my wife with our kids in their own room."

Looking down at the ground, Jensen could feel the tears fill up her eyes. "I know I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey. Doll don't cry." Bucky said moving closer to his wife, lifting his chin with his finger. "Its just we can and should have a life that doesn't involve the twins with everything we do and can't do."

Nodding her head, she wrapped her arms around Bucky's waist. "Its going to take some time of getting used to but okay. Tonight lets go back to our apartment without the kids."

"I like the sound of that." The super soldier said wrapping his own arms around her. Before turning his head towards his mother in law. "Is that okay with you Sarah? Wanna watch your grandkids?"

"I would love to James." Sarah said sliding another plate full of bacon towards the couple. "Finish the bacon then leave. The twins are in good hands."

 _5 Years Later_

"Dad!" The now 6 year old twins exclaimed when Bucky walked through their front door. Their babysitter, Liam, was sitting on the couch was watching the kids TV show that was now forgotten by the twins.

Pulling the twins into a hug, Bucky kissed the top of each of their heads. "Were you good for Liam?"

"Yeah! Liam is always fun." Lila said smiling brightly as their cousin walked over to them.

Nodding his head in agreement as he made eye contact with Bucky. "They were good. I didn't teach them any pranks like I normally do."

Laughing softly, Bucky slapped Liam on the shoulder. "Thanks. Your aunt will be happy to hear that. Do you need a ride back home?"

"No." Liam rolled his eyes, he replied. "Mom is at the Tower, she told me I can just meet her there and we will go to our new home in Long Island."

"Can't stand not living in the city?"

"Nope. I've been here all my life until Dakota had to go to school. It is a hard change." Shrugging his backpack on his shoulder. "The suburbs aren't as used to an Avengers kid in school unlike they were here in the city. So thats a thing too. Anyway I'll see you guys on Saturday for dinner."

"See you Saturday." Bucky said nodding his head as he handed his nephew a 20 dollar bill. "Put it towards your new glove and bat."

Smiling softly, the fourteen year old nodded his head. "Thanks Uncle Bucky."

Turning towards his kids after his nephew left. "Hungry? Mac 'n cheese sound good?"

"Yes!" The twins exclaimed as they ran into the kitchen area, their dad following. Bucky always loves when it is just him and the twins. With Jensen gone to Upper State New York to do her job as a wedding planner for the weekend, he got to do all the things with the twins that normally Jensen wouldn't let him do with them. Like eating 2 boxes of mac 'n cheese with hot dogs, staying up past their bed time watching all their favorite movies, and eating all the candy they can get their hands on when they would go to the candy store.

"Daddy?" Lila asked getting her dad's attention with her big blue eyes. "Why do you have a metal arm?"

Taking a deep breath, Bucky turned back towards the boiling pot. This was the first time either one of the kids asked about his arm. Stark had offered to make him a skin tone arm but Bucky reclined the offer being used to the metal staring back at him. Ever since Stark made his new updated arm, he didn't feel the weight of Hydra. But he still didn't know what to say when they would ask. He thought he would have more time before they would ask.

"I fell off a train." Bucky said looking back at his daughter, who was looking up at him with questioning eyes. While her older brother was looking at him with wonder in his eyes. "And a doctor gave me an arm until Uncle Tony made me this one."

"How'd you fall of a train?" Jonah asked his head titled to the side.

Taking a deep breath. he leaned against the counter bracing his hands against it. "Well Uncle Steve and I were fighting some bad guys and I was trying to be cool like him by using his shield, but it didn't work and thats when I fell off."

"Whoa, thats crazy." The twins said in unison as Bucky cleaned up their dishes.

"It is. Now you guys go pick out a movie to watch. I am going to call your mom." Bucky said as he pulled out his phone, scrolling to find Jensen's number. He needed to hear her voice right now, he hadn't talked about his past in a very long time.

"Hey baby. How's everything go with the kids?" Jensen asked as she picked up the phone.

"Good up until they asked me about my metal arm. They actually wanted to know why my arm was metal." Bucky said moving further away from the living room where the twins were at. "I told them that I fell off a train and a doctor gave me one. That was hard and it was only a very little part of the story."

"Oh Bucky. I am so sorry that they asked you when I'm not there. What are they doing now?"

"Picking out a movie to watch. Which is good. They didn't ask as many questions as I thought they were going to ask. Liam asked more when he first met me."

"Liam questioned everything. He still does. It's just not as cute anymore. But James honey, everything is going to be okay. I promise. The twins aren't going to think anything past what you told them. And they don't need to know just quite yet anyway. But remember I love you, I love you so much. You have plenty of support there with you even though I am so far away. If you need to call my parent's or Emmy. They will be more than understanding if you need to be away form the kids."

"No being away from them will be worse and once Steve finds out he will be on my case about everything. I am just going to go watch whatever movie they picked. I just needed to hear your voice. You always bring me back."

"And I always will. I love you James."

"I love you Jensen."


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

 _8 Years Later_

Liam James Rhodes-Rogers the oldest of his siblings and cousins was watching the kids running around in the backyard of their new house in Long Island. Only two streets away from his grandparent's house. He was playing 300 with the kids being it would only be fair if he was the one who threw the ball not try and catch the ball. He may be the only non-half super solider but he was still the most athletic. Being the captain of the baseball team and the star pitcher ever since he was a sophomore. It also helped that he was also 6 years older then the oldest, who was Eli, now at the age 11. Who was the runner and baker of the family, taking after Emerson, right down to the eyes. Dakota was the least athletic out of all of them, she would rather be reading a book under the tree instead. Now she had her long blonde hair pulled up in a pony with her blue eyes longing at the patio furniture. Jonah and Lila, Aunt Jensen and Uncle Bucky's kids, were two peas in a pod. Their brown hair with bright mischief blue eyes. Always wanting to do everything together. Aunt Jensen was happy that she ended up with a boy and a girl otherwise she knew that she would have mixed them up at one point.

"Liam! Eli keeps hogging the ball!" Jonah and Lila exclaimed from the other side of the yard.

Laughing softly as Eli threw the ball back to his brother. "Well tackle him to the ground if you want the ball so badly!" Throwing the ball back to the young group, he watched the twins tackle Eli down to the ground and Dakota accidentally catching the football. Cheering for his little sister he laughed when he realized she had no idea what to do with the football.

"Hey Liam can you bring the kids in?" Emerson asked poking her head out of the sliding door. "Thanksgiving dinner is ready."

"Okay thanks mom." Liam said catching the ball with one hand, calling the kids over with the other. "Did you make pumpkin pie?"

"Of course." Wrapping her arm around her eldest son's shoulder. "One for everybody and one just for us."

"Awesome." Liam said kissing his mom's cheek before he sat down at the table next to his grandma. The spot he has held every since he was born. "Hey gma."

"Gson, having a good time so far?" Sarah asked with a smile on her face, as she tossed him a roll.

Nodding his head, Liam smiled softly. "I am. And you?"

"Oh just a great time." She said winking at her oldest grandson. "So how is your love life?"

"Still non existent." Liam said looking down at his plate that was growing with food. "I just can't stand the girls that go to my school."

"What about Ava? You've been friends since you were 6." Sarah said with a raised eyebrow. "Can you stand her?"

"I don't see her much anymore with her still living in the city and me well out here." The 17 year old said staring out the window of the suburb home. "And she is moving to Canada after Christmas anyway."

"Huh. And why can't you stand the girls that go to your school?" Aunt Jensen asked butting into Liam and Sarah's conversation. Everyone close to Liam has always been surprised that he never had a girlfriend before. He would have dates for any school dance but he would never actually pursue the girl he was with.

Rolling his eyes, Liam took a bite of his turkey before answering. "My step dad is Steve Rogers aka Captain America, you know the first leader of the Avengers. The team of heroes that show up to every baseball game I have. They don't care about me, they care about my last name and it doesn't help that my mom owns one of the best and famous bakeries in Manhattan and in Long Island."

Resting her hand on her son's shoulder, Emerson looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I know moving to a new school where every hasn't known you since kindergarten is hard but eventually someone will care about who you are and not just your last name."

"We moved before my freshman year of high school." Liam said giving his mom a pointed look. He understood why they moved out to the suburbs, but he was the one who had to start all over with making new friends. Luckily he had baseball to do so. It was just he was the only one out of his friends to never have a girlfriend. "I'm a senior now."

"Well there is always college."

Shaking his head, Liam took another bite of his food. "And I can't wait."

The following Monday after the long Thanksgiving weekend, Liam was sitting in his German class waiting for class to begin. His friends, Charlie and Nick, were seated in front of him telling him everything they did over the weekend. From dinner to Black Friday before Mr. Durand made his morning announcements. He just nodded along to everything they were saying.

"Class settle down now. Before we begin we need to talk about the spring trip to Germany." The balding teacher said to the class. But before he could officially begin talking their principle Mrs. Robinson popped her head in.

"Hello class." Mrs Robinson said as she walked into the room. Every time Liam saw the principle, he was always reminded on Pepper Potts. He asked many times if she was sure she wasn't related to his Aunt Pepper, as the two looked exactly alike. "Before Mr. Durand talks about your trip. I want you to meet your new classmate Maggie Carter, she just moved here from London, England."

Maggie Carter moved out of her hiding spot behind Mrs, Robinson and gave the class a little wave. Her brunette hair was pulling into a side bride resting past her shoulder, she looked a little over dressed for what most of the girls usually wore. But Liam thought the light blue long sleeved dressed made her look beautiful.

"Oh you can take a seat next to Mr. Rogers. Liam raise your hand so she knows where to sit." Mr. Durand said giving Maggie an encouraging nod.

"Yes sir." Liam said raising his hand all to eagerly. Charlie and Nick let out a small chuckle at their friend's behavior. Watching Maggie sit next to him, he set his arm down and held it out to her. "Hi I'm Liam."

"Maggie." Her British voice said shaking Liam's hand. He could listen to her talk all day. "It is nice to meet you."

"You too. Um can I see your schedule?" The short haired brunette boy asked.

Raising one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows in confusion. "Um why?"

"So I can see if we have any other classes together and I can show you how to get to them. Its a big school." Liam said with a smile resting on his lips.

"Oh!" Pulling out the schedule quickly, she pushed it closer to him so he could read it. Maggie watched him in hope that they would have something else together. "So anything?"

"We have the all the same classes, expect you have journalism during my free period. Which is perfect cause that class is right by the gym." Liam said with a smile on his face as he slid the schedule back over to her.

"Brilliant. Thank you so much Liam." Maggie said as Mr. Durand began to talk about the trip to Germany. Liam smiled to himself thinking that the rest of the school year is going to be all up hill from here.

After showing Maggie around school, from their classes to her locker. Liam was found leaning against the wall across from the journalism classroom, waiting for the bell to signal that school was over. Usually during his free period he would head straight home after doing a light workout in the school gym. But today he felt like he needed to stay and see if Maggie wanted to do anything. He knew what it was like being the new kid. And he also had a very important question to ask her that was driving him insane all day.

"Liam! Oh thank heavens you waited for me." Maggie said leaving the classroom after the bell rang. "I don't think I would have found my way home if you weren't here to save me."

Catching up on the sarcasm she has been giving him all day, Liam shook his head. "It's what I'm here for. And I also have a very serious question to ask you."

Nodding her head in concern towards her new American friend. "Of course whatever you want to ask me."

"Are you in any way related to Agent Peggy Carter?" Liam asked as the two walked to her locker. "I mean I have seen pictures of her when she was younger and you look just like them."

Nodding her head slowly, she opened up her locker door and showed Liam the picture of Peggy on her locker door. She quickly put it up when Liam was talking to one of his friends while he was waiting for her. "I am. She was my Great Aunt. Her brother is my grandfather. How do you know Aunt Peggy?"

"Steve Rogers is my step dad." Liam said leaning against the locker next to hers. "Its been bugging me all day long. I thought it was going to be a long shot. And I just wanted to make sure just incase you ever showed up to my house and my dad had a heart attack when he saw you."

"I do kinda look like her don't I?" Maggie asked smiling softly.

"Very much so. Which is a good thing for you cause even when Peggy was 96 she still looked good." Liam said smiling as he offered his arm.

Hooking her own arm with his, she faced her head towards the ground hiding her blush. "So your step father is Captain America huh? That must suck. I get it, everyone expecting you to be just like them. I thought I was going to have to become an agent for some type of organization."

"Thank you God!" Liam exclaimed raising both hands up towards the sky, spinning around in circles. Making everyone stare at the teenage boy. "Finally someone gets it!"

Laughing Maggie nodded her head. "Someone most certainly does."

"I could kiss you!" Liam said laughing until he realized what he said. Maggie too was no longer laughing but was raising her eyebrow at the boy. "Which I won't. I uh I mean we just met that would be you know weird. You have to like someone to kiss them. Not that I don't like you, just you know not in that way. Which probably could at some point. I am going to stop talking now."

"That was probably the most adorable thing I have ever seen. Don't worry about it." Maggie laughed tucking her arm back under Liam's. "You American boys are just so charming."

"Its the accent." Liam winked over at the girl. "So where too?"

"I'm kinda craving some biscuits."

"I know just the place." Liam said taking her to his car.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Liam pulled his Ford Fusion over to the side of the road in front of Bake Away Bakery in Long Island, New York. Maggie was talking his ear off about how excited she was when she heard that they would be moving to America. She never got to travel much and since her father was always gone on business in New York, he decided that it would be better for them to move to the Big Apple as she called it. Shaking his head being a real New Yorker, he told her that no one who actually lived in the city ever called it that.

"Well this is a very cute bakery." Maggie said as she looked around at the decorations of the bakery. Not paying attention that Liam went behind the counter to get them some baked good. "Liam! What are you doing?"

"Uh getting you a what do you call them? Oh yeah a biscuit." He said pulling out a chocolate chip cookie. "Here."

Shaking her head, Maggie began digging for money in her purse. "I can't eat it if its stolen."

"Trust me the owner of the place won't mind." Liam said waving the cookie under her nose. "It's fresh out of the oven."

Glaring at her new friend, she rested her hands on her hips not noticing the two new people walking into the main room. "How do you know?"

"Because my mom is the owner. Right mom? You won't care if my new friend has a biscuit?" He asked as Emerson wrapped an arm around her son as Maggie took the cookie.

"Of course not." Turning her attention to the pretty brunette that her son brought home. "Hi I'm Emerson Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Rogers. I'm Maggie Carter." Maggie said nodding her head towards the women in front of her before taking a bite out of the cookie. "Oh my goodness this is the best cookie I have ever had."

"Why thank you Maggie. And you can just call me Emerson." Emerson said smiling before looking back at a confused looking Steve. "You okay there babe?"

"He's just probably in shock that we have a Peggy Carter look a like standing in the bakery." Liam said moving over to stand next to Maggie.

Shaking his head, Steve walked over to the two teenagers. "No it was more of being terrified. The last time I saw that look I got shot at. I'm Steve Rogers. Are you in anyway related to Peggy Carter?"

"She's my Great Aunt, sir." Maggie said shaking the super soldier's hand. "Did she shoot at you or something?"

"Yeah she did. I was more terrified of her than I was of the Nazi's I was fighting against." Steve said winking over at Liam. "So don't piss her off Liam, if she's anything like Peggy."

Smiling softly, she nodded her head. "She most certainly had that affect on people. I was named after her."

"An amazing person to be named after." Emerson said looking at the two. "Now you two go do teenager things. Just be home by 9 Liam."

Smirking over at his mom, Liam nodded his head. "You would think that a women who got pregnant at 18 wouldn't want her 17 year old son to go do teenager things."

"Go before I change my mind." Emerson said raising her eyebrow at her son.

Steve was sitting on the couch when Liam walked into the house right at 9 o'clock. The super soldier didn't expect to ever see, let alone meet, a member of Peggy's family. And he definitely didn't expect for his step son to befriend Peggy's grand niece.

"Hey dad." Liam said tossing his backpack on the ground to start working on his homework. Sitting down on the ground facing his step dad, he looked up at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." Steve sighed leaning against his elbow. "A lot has been on my mind lately."

Nodding his head, Liam understood where he was coming from. "I know. I met Maggie's family, they want to meet you whenever you are ready. They understand that this is something you never expected to happen."

"Meeting the family that I could have had?" Rolling his eyes, he stood up from his spot on the couch. "No Liam I never planned on meeting her children. I remember avoiding them at the funeral. I thought I was done with this what if."

Watching Steve with an understanding look on his face, Liam sighed. "Yeah I get that. I told them that it will probably be awhile until you could meet them. I mean it would have been your nephew right?"

"Yeah I guess it would have." Steve said sitting on the floor next to Liam, picking up the flyer on the table. "Anyway lets not talk about what ifs. Is this for your class trip next semester?"

"Yes it is. For my German class." Liam whispered as he started his math homework.

"So you will be going to Germany? Does your mom know?" Steve asked setting the paper down on the table. "Do you plan on going?"

"Yeah I do plan on going and if I see the name Josh Young anywhere I am going to go in the other direction." The brunette boy fell onto the floor homework forgotten. "I really hope he was a failure at his job just like he was as being a dad."

Patting his son's knee, Steve smiled softly. "You need to tell your mom that you are going to Germany in the Spring."

"I will I promise. I just don't want any what ifs." Liam said as a sigh broke between his lips.

"You and me both buddy. You and me both." Steve mumbled as he stood up from his spot of the floor. "I'm going to bed. Do you want me to send out your mom?"

Shaking his head, Liam looked at his forgotten homework. "No I'm got some homework to do. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Liam."

"Night dad."

The next morning Liam found himself standing in the kitchen waiting for his mom to come out of her bedroom. Holding a cup of coffee in his hand for Emerson, he stared at the entry way. Last night Liam could barely sleep as he was trying to figure out what to say to his mom the next morning. His real dad and Germany had always been sore subjects for Emerson. And Liam didn't blame her. He didn't like talking much about it either. The only reason he is in German is because there weren't any spots left in Spanish or French. And his friends convinced him it was a good idea. Saying if he ever met Josh and the family he probably has, he could understand what they are talking about when they were speaking their native tongue.

"Good morning Liam." Emerson said as she walked into the kitchen, her blonde hair pulled up into a bun. "Is that coffee for me?"

"Morning mom and yes it is." The only brunette in the house hold said. "I have something important to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow towards her son as she took a sip of her coffee. "And what is that exactly?"

"I'm going to Germany for a class trip in the Spring." Liam blurted out nervously. "But its a big country there is no way I will see Josh and if I do I promise to turn the other way and ignore him."

"Well Germany will be fun. Do you know where your going?" Emerson asked completely ignoring everything Liam said about Josh.

Raising an eyebrow towards his mom. "Um Berlin."

Nodding her head, smiling at her son. "You are so lucky I have always wanted to travel and you get too. You will have so much fun. Do we have to make payments? Or do we have to do it all in full?"

"Mom why are you ignoring the fact I'm going to the same country my father is in?" Liam asked softly.

"Because I don't want to think about Josh." She laughed as she walked closer to her son. "He made his bed. You are going to Germany, if you see him and if he even recognizes you. You can do whatever you see fit. You can yell, scream, hit or turn the other way. You will be 18 when and if you see him. Its up to you."

"I just don't know." Liam said picking up his backpack. "What would you do?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Emerson rested her hand on Liam's cheek. "I don't know what I would do either. It is up to you Liam. You have 4 months to figure out what you want to say to him. But in all honesty he doesn't deserve to see how amazing you turned out to be. My advice will be to, if you see him and he doesn't approach you, leave it be. But if he does approach you, tell him how you feel."

"Okay." Liam said sniffling softly. "I'm going to go to school. I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie." Emerson said kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said before waking out the back door to the garage. Emerson watched her son walk out of the house, trying to cover up the tears that were falling. She didn't know what to say to her own son when he brought up his father. Every time the teenager ever mentioned Josh, Emerson would calm up, not knowing what to do or say when it came down to it.

"Em you okay?" Steve asked walking back into the house after he dropped off Eli and Dakota at school. "I saw Liam and he looked upset too. Did he tell you about Germany?"

"Yeah he did and neither of us know how to handle this situation." Emerson said sitting down on one of the barstools. "You would think after 18 years, I would know how to deal with Josh, but I still don't know."

Standing behind her, Steve wrapped his arms around her neck loosely. "I wish I could help but I am the last person you would want advice from. Every time his name is brought up we get into a fight. I think you're still in love with him, you think I'm an idiot for thinking that. Then you yell at me for moving to D.C. I yell about you breaking up with me. It turns into a mess."

"Yeah." Snorting softly as she leans into him. "You can say that again."

"Everything will work out for the best. Berlin is a big city, if Josh is even there, I doubt he will even bump into his sperm donor."

"Sperm donor?" Emerson questioned, before thinking about it. "That is actually a great thing to call him. Ha. I like it."

"Good. Now the kids are gone, you don't have to go to the bakery until later. What should we do with the empty house?"

"I need to shower. Want to join me?" Emerson said dumping her now cold coffee down the sink. "You still have at least 30 years to catch up on."

"Really? I think our honeymoon got me up at at least 20 years to go on." Steve said following his wife to their master bathroom.

"I'll be the judge on that." Emerson laughed as Steve pushed her gently against the wall.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"Liam?" Maggie concernedly asked as she walked up to the open window of Liam's car. "Are you ever going to leave the car?"

Liam pulled the baseball hat down to cover his eyes, not wanting his new friend to see him like this. "Um yeah, I was just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm a pretty great listener." Maggie said resting her arms on down the window sill. Seeing his light green eyes filled with tears, she rested her hand on his hand that was still on the steering wheel. "Liam."

"Maggie I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Liam exploded at the Brit. "I don't want to talk about it!"

Instead of leaning away like Liam thought she was going to do. Maggie leaned in closer, pulling the cap off of his head. "Liam whatever is going on. It will be okay. I'm here for you."

"Get in the car. I don't want to be here and I don't want to be alone." Liam said looking up at the brunette girl, he's been coming close too. "Please."

"Of course." Maggie said walk to the other side of the car, not caring about the crowd of people staring at the car. Throwing a glare at the group of girls who were glaring right back at the Brit. Getting into the car, she turned towards Liam. "Why is it that every time I'm with you I get glared at by every girl in this school."

"Because you are the only girl who has ever gotten this much attention from me." Liam said starting the car. "Those girls are vipers, don't worry about them. When we get back there is going to be a rumor that we are having sex. And you are going to be made out as a slut. Don't let them get to you."

"Why? Why do they care?" Maggie asked, playing with the Yankees baseball cap.

"I've never had a girlfriend and every single one of those girls has tried to be my girlfriend. I've been nice and asked them to dances but I just don't want to be with any of them. They only want to be with me because I am the most popular guy in school, my step dad is Captain America. The Avengers are basically my aunts and uncles. They don't want me, Liam, they want what they dreamed me to be. Someone I'm not." Liam explained as he pulled onto the freeway to enter the city. "Do you want to know why I was crying before school? My father left me and my mom when I was 6 years old. I was in the hospital after breaking my arm and he left. He moved to Germany because he wanted to make his career better. And my mom and I talked about him this morning, trying to figure out what I am going to say to him if I ever seen him. I'm broken."

"Liam I am so sorry." Maggie said with a broken heart as she looked over at the hurting man. "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Mags. I just don't want to talk about it right now." Liam said resting his hand on top of hers.

Intertwining their fingers, Maggie nodded her head. "I understand. But Mags?"

"What? Its cute. I think it fits you. Please you need a nickname." Liam said parking the car on the side of the road. In his old neighborhood. "Come on lets get out of the car. I know a good ice cream shop."

"It's not even 10 o'clock in the morning." Maggie said getting out of the car. "Why do we need to get ice cream?"

"Well I haven't been to this ice cream shop in about 3 months and I am going to get yelled at. I need back up." Liam said taking her hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked across the street to Scoops. "This couple was pretty much my second grandparents. They helped my mom start up her bakery. Watched me whenever my actual grandparents couldn't."

"Wow thats pretty amazing of them." Maggie said wrapping her free hand around his arm. The two new friends walked into the ice cream shop and Maggie felt like she was transported to the 1950s. There was a juke box in the corner, pictures of Elvis Presley, Marilyn Monroe, and other popular 50s actress and actors. "This place is amazing."

"I thought you would like it. Every girl I have ever met has had a thing for the 50s." Liam laughed as they sat down at his favorite booth. "So they have really good smoothies, if you think eating ice cream before 10 is frowned upon. Um yeah. Or you can just suck it up and order ice cream."

"You're stalling. We might have just met yesterday but I can tell when you are avoiding something. Go up to the counter and find them." Maggie said pointing towards the counter. "And get me a strawberry banana smoothie."

"My god you are bossy. Are all Brits this bossy?" Liam sighed as he got out of the booth.

"Yes we are. Now move your American bum to the counter." She said laughing as she pulled out her phone.

Liam shook his head as he walked to the counter, there wasn't anybody there, but he knew once he pressed the bell that the wrath of Karen and Henry will be on its way. Taking a deep breath, Liam tapped the bell and rested his head on the counter.

"Well well well look who finally showed up." Karen said walking towards the counter where the teenager was standing. "Liam James Rhodes-Rogers. Its been three months since we've seen you. Where have you been?"

"School." Liam said lifting his head from the counter. "Babysitting my siblings. Blame my parents."

"Oh its not your parents fault. Clearly you are skipping school. You are capable of coming to see us." Karen said moving her fully grey hair out of her face. "Henry will be happy to see you. Do you want a chocolate milkshake?"

"Yes please and a strawberry banana smoothie." Liam said smiling softly at the older women standing in front of him.

"A smoothie?" Looking behind Liam, she saw the brunette looking over at the two. "Who is that? A girlfriend?"

Shaking his head. "No we just met. We're friends."

"Huh that sounds very familiar. I think your mom said the same thing about Steve. And now look 12 years later, they are married and have three kids." Karen said with a raised eyebrow as she handed him the drinks.

"Just don't mention that to her. Please, for me." Liam said softly as the two walked over to the table. "She just moved her from England and needs a friend."

"Well alright." Karen said as she watched Liam slide into the booth across from his new friend. "Hi you must be Liam's new friend. I'm Karen."

"Hi, I'm Maggie." The British teenager said shaking the older women's hand. "I'm surprised Liam isn't dead. He kept complaining the whole way from the car to this seat. For it only being a couple minute walk, he made it feel like he was walking to his death sentence."

"I don't like you." Liam said giving her a glare.

"Don't spread lies, we both know you had nothing to live for until you met me." Maggie jokingly said as she winked over at Liam.

Laughing, Karen shook her head. "I like this one, keep a good hold on her."

"I plan on it." Liam said as the corner of his lips began to raise.

Karen sat and talked with the two teenagers until more costumers came inside. Liam and Maggie decided it was best to get out of the shop and walk around the city. Liam fed more quarters into the parking meter and took Maggie's hand. And they started their walk through Central Park. Liam told her the story of how him and his mom met Steve, pointing to the exact spot where it happened. He told her every childhood memory that he had in this park and Maggie enjoyed every moment of it.

"What about in that building?" Maggie asked as she pointed up to the Avengers Tower. "What are your childhood memories there?"

"Still living them." Liam smiled as he looked up the building just in time to see Tony land on the ledge taking off his Iron Man suit. "Uncle Tony is here, want to go up?"

"Don't we need an appointment?" Raising her eyebrow towards the boy pulling her towards the tall building. "We can't just walk in!"

"We can when you are the adoptive son of Captain America." Liam said opening the door for her as he pushed her into the lobby. "Hi Happy."

The older head of security looked up to find Liam standing in the lobby during school hours. "No, you can't be here. Your father and mother will get mad at me if I let you enter that elevator!"

"Just blame it on Tony like you do every other time." Liam smirked as he pressed the button. "Oh and this is Maggie, she's Peggy Carter's niece. Don't you think the son of Howard Stark would like to meet her?"

Watching the elevator doors opened, Happy nodded his head. "Go before I change my mind and call your parents."

"Thanks Happy!" Liam said smiling at the older man as the elevator doors closed. Pressing the correct floor level, Liam leaned against the railing. "You ready to meet the great Tony Stark?"

"You really think I haven't met Tony Stark? My grandpa and his dad were friends too. He has seen me in diapers." Maggie said leaning against the railing, with a bright smile on her face. "You aren't the only one who has a connection to the Avengers."

"I thought I was the special one."

"Well you are something."

"Why did I decide to be friends with you?"

"Because I am bloody brilliant."

"Nope it is 11. You should be at school, both of you." Tony Stark yelled as he saw the two teenagers when they walked into his lab. "Wait when did you two meet? Aren't you supposed to be in London?"

Sitting properly on the couch as Liam jumped on the couch, Maggie patted Liam's leg. "We met yesterday. He kidnapped me today."

"I didn't kidnap you!" Liam said shaking his head as he began throwing a ball up in the air. "You came willingly!"

"Rogers no balls in the lab." Tony said looking at the teen boy before looking back at Maggie. "Well that is a great second impression for the school. She became friends with the most popular boy in school and then disappeared with him the next day."

"We won't get in trouble, they are too terrified to give me a punishment. I know too many superheroes." Liam said rolling his eyes as he looked over at Stark. "And they aren't going to punish Mags because she's new to the school and friends with me."

"You are so cocky, I love it." The billionaire man laughed, before sobering himself up. "But your dad has beat me up once and I don't want to live through that again. So get up I'm taking you back to school."

Raising an eyebrow at the man. "Really?"

"You were 10 when my dad beat you up." Maggie said raising an eyebrow at the billionaire. "Unless you've gotten beat up by Captain America."

"We had a disagreement." Tony said with a nod of his head as Liam snorted loudly. "Lets go, Pepper will get mad at me if I don't take you now."

"My car is in the park." Liam said as they entered the elevator.

"Happy will pick it up." Pressing the garage button, he looked over at the two teens standing really close together, hands clasped together. Pointing between the two, Tony raised his eyebrow. "Are you two together? You just met yesterday."

"No we're friends." The brunette boy said with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your holding hands."

Letting go of Liam's hand, Maggie took a step away from him. "It was just so I don't get lost in the Big Apple."

"No one calls it that." Tony and Liam exclaimed as the elevator doors opened to the garage. They got into the only four door car, an Audi RS 7 and the three were on their way to the suburbs. The car ride was quiet except for the ACDC that was blaring from the car speakers. Maggie sat in the back looking at her phone, seeing all the missed calls and texts from her parent's. She had a feeling Liam's phone was like that too. Once they pulled up into the school parking lot, the three weren't surprised to find Steve Rogers leaning against the post with a stern look on his face.

"Well look who decided to show up."


	12. Chapter 10

You guys are going to hate me after you read this chapter. Review!

* * *

Chapter 10-

"Dad hey." Liam said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?"

Pushing himself off the wall, Steve wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders as the two walked into the school with Maggie and Tony following. "Oh maybe because the school called in a panic when the only two kids with Avenger connections in the whole school didn't show up for their first class."

"Well I didn't know Maggie had Avenger connections until we saw Uncle Tony who I didn't think would bring us back to school." Liam said looking down at the floor instead of looking in his step father's eye.

Shaking his head, he looked behind his shoulder to nod his head to Tony. "That is because Tony texted your mom and I once you entered the elevator. You really think you'd be able to get away with this again. Let alone bring your friend along with for the ride?"

"Actually, yeah I did." The brunette teenager boy said as they walked into the principle office, to find his mom, Maggie's parents and the principle Mrs. Robinson sitting around the desk. The four adults turned when the other four walked in.

"Tony Stark, how come I'm not surprised that you are here?" Maggie's father, Grant Carter asked, as he stood up to shake the billionaire's hand.

Shaking his hand, Tony gave him his trade mark smirk. "Well you know trouble always seems to find me. I just didn't except to be two teenagers this time."

"Ah well yes. Margate Marie Carter, are you already corrupting this young man?" Grant asked turning towards his daughter.

Shaking her head, Maggie made eye contact with her father. "No sir, this wasn't my idea. I just went along for the ride."

All eyes turned to Liam, who was looking over at Emerson. "I had a rough morning and I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be somewhere else."

Emerson stood up and wrapped her arms around her son, kissing the side of his head. "I'm sorry, but your father was really hot when I was 18. And I was a horrible decision marker."

"Shit happens." Liam shrugged as he wrapped his arms around his mom.

"But you are still in trouble. So let Mrs. Robinson tell you what your punishment is." Emerson said after she let go of their hug. "We will be out in the hall. Where is your car?"

"Happy is bringing it back, I think. I don't know ask Uncle Tony." Liam said taking a seat next to Maggie, who was patiently waiting to receive their punishment.

Mrs. Robinson waited for the parent's of the two teenagers to walk out of her office. This was the first time she had the step son of Captain America sitting across from her desk, ready to wait for his punishment. Staring down at the two, whose hands were brushing lightly against each other. Neither of them looked nervous, which was surprising to her. She was always told that her stare could turn anyone into ice, hence the nickname the students call her, the Ice Queen. Not very original, but she would take it.

"Mr. Rogers, Miss. Carter, I am very disappointed in the two of you. Mr. Rogers, you have never set a foot out of line before. You should know that getting in trouble will not be good for your future prospects for college. And Miss Carter, is this really how you want to start at your new school in a different country?" She said as her dark green eyes never left the two. "Now as for your punishment I will let you off easy. One week of after school detention and you will be on probation. If I found out that neither of you aren't in school without a doctor's note. You will not be happy. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The two teenagers said.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Liam was sitting in the back of his parent's Ford Explorer, panicking about the silence coming from the two in the front. He knew he was in trouble and it didn't matter that his mom knew the reason why he decided not to go to school. He could help but think that they were going to have to talk about Josh and Germany. Liam had been avoiding the conversation with Maggie the whole day and she never questioned him about it. But now he could see the wheels turning in his step dad's head. While his mom was glaring out the window. The made matters worse, as this conversation always brought out the worst of them. He could already tell that the two weren't happy with each other and he knew he was the one going to get the blame. Which he deserves, it was his fault.

"Mom?" Liam asked quietly as Steve pulled into their driveway.

Turning her head towards her son, Emerson snapped. "What Liam?!"

"Nothing. Sorry." The brunette teen said hurriedly as he got out of the car. Looking back at the car, he saw that his parents were still in there and it didn't look good. Walking into the house, he found Jensen sitting on the couch with his siblings. Giving his aunt a small smile and a nod with his head. He turned his attention to his siblings. Picking up Dakota, who was still small enough for him to carry around, the three walked into Liam's room.

Back in the car Steve and Emerson were staring, or glaring, at each other. This was the first time Emerson had blown up on one of her children and it hurt the most that it was Liam. But she was too pissed to feel bad right now. Right now she wanted to put the blame on Steve instead.

"Why did you just snap at Liam?" The blonde super soldier quietly asked. "You never snap at our kids."

Her glare became stronger the more Steve talked. Emerson shook her head and kept eye contact with her husband. "I snapped because I am pissed. Pissed at Liam for skipping school. Pissed at Josh because he made Liam skip school. Pissed at you because you are the only one I can bring my anger out on the way I want too. And I know what the fight is going to be once we are done with dealing with Liam and I don't want to have that fight again."

"I'm pissed too but you don't see me snapping." Steve said glaring at his wife. "That doesn't give you an excuse to do so."

"Oh I'm sorry that I am not Captain Freaking America and can hold my cool whenever I see fit!"

"Me being Captain America doesn't mean anything. That has nothing to do with what we are dealing with." Steve said glaring at his wife. "We should be talking about what to do with our son. Not talking about me and my alter ego."

"Isn't that everything we talk about it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Somehow everything we talk about you can bring up being a superhero. The only reason Liam got caught was because he is your step son. If he wasn't him and Maggie would still be in the city messing around. No actually he would never live out here, he would be in the city going to school there. Because everywhere we go in the city you get stopped so people can take pictures with the great Captain America. Liam and I would be in the city."

"Only you and Liam? Are you saying that you regret being with me? And having Eli and Dakota?" Steve asked angrily, his grip on the steering wheel becoming tighter, his knuckles slowly turning white.

Whipping her head towards the man in the car, she pointed her finger at him. "Do not say that I regret my family. I did not say that at all. All I regret is…" Stopping herself she looked out of the window.

"What regret marrying me? Marry me because I'm Captain America? I haven't been him in years. You told me to retire and I did! What else did you need me to do? Cut off all my friends, your friends, from our lives? What do you want me to do? Take Eli and Dakota with me so you and Liam can be your perfect little family?"

Opening the car door, Emerson shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Em!" Steve called out as he watched his wife walk into the house, his heart breaking like it did when they broke up back when he moved to D.C.

"Mom?" Liam asked when he watched his mom walk into his room. Dakota was cuddling into her eldest brother's side, while Eli was leaning against the bed playing on Liam's phone. Neither of them noticed the puffiness of their mom's eyes.

"Eli, Dakota. I need to talk to your brother privately." The older blonde said nodding her head towards the children as Eli got up and took Dakota into his own arms. Carrying his little sister out of the room as best as he could. He may have some of the super soldier serum running through his veins, but so did Dakota. Liam was also 8 years older than Dakota and was able to carrying his little sister when needed.

Sitting up slowly, Liam looked up at his mom with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong? You don't look like you are going to punish me."

"I can't punish you for something I did to you. I'm the one who picked a guy who was a horrible father to you and now you will always have to live with that. And me and Steve just had a horrible fight." Laying on her son's bed next to him, wrapping her arms around her son. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Do we need to leave? It helps, I understand why Josh did it." Liam said laughing softly as he snuggled into his mom. "But we don't have to flee to another country. Just to the city."

"I'm not fleeing Liam."

"It can just be for the night. You and Steve both need to cool down. We don't need to pack a bag lets just go. Say we are having a Liam and Mom night." He said with his big light green eyes, full of concern. "You need it. I need it."

Shaking her head, she kissed the top of her son's head. "If we do that, Steve will think we're leaving them for good."


	13. Chapter 11

Ticket to Ride is a board game that is super fun. I might think that because I win at it all the time and it annoys my mom. Enjoy the chapter, a lot of drama happens in this chapter. Review! Let me know how much you like it.

* * *

Chapter 11-

The next morning was quite at the Roger's residence, even though Eli and Dakota didn't know what was wrong, they still knew something wasn't right. At least with their brother, who has been sulking all night. Steve slept on the couch, partially because he was still mad at Emerson and to make sure the teenager of the house didn't sneak out. With the Tony Stark security system they had for the house, the only way in or out at night was the garage door. And with years of serving in the military, Steve was prone to wake up whenever he heard a noise that was out of ordinary. Liam was turning into his father and that was worrying Emerson, even if she didn't say anything about it. Steve may have only met the man once, but he also met him the day he decided to walk out on his family.

Luckily he found Liam still laying, fast asleep, in his bed. Switching the light on to the bedroom, he watched his step son stir in bed. Steve waited until the teen completely woke up. Watching the spitting image of Josh Young, sit up in his queen size bed.

"Good morning Liam." Steve said standing up straighter against the door frame.

"Mornin'." Liam mumbled stretching his arms up above his head. "I have to get ready for school."

"I know, but I thought we could talk first." Steve said ignoring the eye roll from Liam. And before he could say anything, Steve continued to talk. "If you continue acting this way towards your mother or myself, you will not like the consequences. You are scaring your mom because you are turning more into your dad more and more every day. And she is worried that you will turn into him. So clean up your act, go to school, stay at school for the whole day, do your studies and play baseball. If I find out that you missed school again it will be much worse punishment than what the principle will give. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yeah you do."

"Yeah you do, what?"

"Yeah you do, sir." Liam grumbled pushing the covers off of himself and getting out of the bed. "Can you leave so I can get ready for school?"

"Be ready by 730. I'm taking you." Steve said with a nod of his head, before he closed the door behind him to find Emerson standing against the wall. "Hi."

"Hi." Pushing herself off the wall, she wrapped her arms around herself. "I heard what you said to Liam."

Nodding his head, Steve took a step closer to his wife. "And?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. After I had that talk with Liam last night, that was all I thought about when he told me we should go. Run away. How much Josh he has in him. You could tell and you only have met Josh once." Feeling Steve's strong arms wrap around her, she let herself break down. "I made Liam this way."

Kissing the top of her head, Steve shook his head. "No you didn't. He's a teenager, this is how they are supposed to act."

"I doubt any of your offsprings will act like this." Emerson mumbled into his t-shirt, her tears making a tear spot. "They don't have a father that will leave them for a cool job. He left the cool job for them."

Kissing the top of her head, Steve rubbed her back in a smooth small circles. "Go back to bed. I am going to drop the kids off at school, tell your staff that you are not coming in at all and I am going to get one of those bath bomb things that Pepper gave you for Christmas one year. And your favorite pasta and a bottle of wine."

"Okay, thank you Steve. I'm going to say goodbye to my kids." The blonde women said pulling out of Steve's warm arms. Walking into the living room, she found Eli and Dakota sitting on the couch where Steve slept. Both looking every upset. And that broke Emerson's heart. "Oh babies, whats wrong?"

"Are you and daddy getting a divorce?" Eli asked with sad green eyes, that both her boys got from her.

"Now where did you get that idea?" Emerson asked sitting down cross legged in front of the two, resting her hands on each of their knees. "Me and daddy are staying together forever, nothing is going to change that."

"Even Liam?" Dakota asked softly, looking up with her teary blue eyes. "Liam is staying right?"

"Of course Liam is staying. Liam and mommy had a really rough day yesterday and we both took it out on your daddy. But none of this is going to change the fact that we are still a family." Giving her children's knees a comforting squeeze, she smiled softly. "No one is going anywhere. And tonight we are going to have a family night. Just the five of us. We will play Ticket to Ride, watch the first Harry Potter movie, and eat tons and tons of ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Good." The two said in unison as she heard Liam and Steve's footsteps walk into the living room.

Turning her attention towards the two new comers in the living room. "Does that sound good to you two. Family night?"

"That sounds amazing." Steve said giving his family a warm smile, before turning to the teenager in the room. "What about you Liam does that sound good?"

"Yeah, Harry fixes everything doesn't he?" Liam asked nodding his head towards his mom.

"That he does." Emerson said with a small smile on her face. "Go to school, you guys are going to be late. Be good, don't do anything that I would do. Love you."

"Love you mom." The four said each giving Emerson a kiss on the cheek, but Liam whispered softly.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better."

After school let out Liam was standing in front of Maggie's journalism class. Maggie barely said a word to him all day and he didn't know what to do. He got her into trouble and helped started a rumor about her all on her second day of school. The whispering didn't go unnoticed when their whole class realized that Maggie wasn't sitting next to him in any of their classes. The rumors weren't nice and he felt horrible that he put her there. He may have warned her, but that doesn't make it any better.

The school bell rang letting the students of Washington High out of school for the day. Liam waited patiently for Maggie to walk out of the class room and luckily she was easy for him to spot.

"Mags!" Liam yelled after her as he watched her walk away from him. She didn't turn around, no reaction to tell him that she was going to wait for him. Grabbing her arm gently, he watched her quickly pull her arm from him.

"What?!" Maggie exclaimed turning her body towards him. "What do you want Liam? You want to get me into more trouble? Or want to start a new rumor about me? I've heard what everyone is saying about me! That I'm some kind of whore, that only wants to get into your pants. That I had to move from England because I already slept through the whole country?! So of course when I get here I have to sleep with Captain America's step son for my Great Aunt Peggy Carter? Just stay away from me!" And before Liam could say anything Maggie stormed out of the school. Leaning against the closest locker, Liam felt a tear fall down his cheek. He didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him. Not once did Liam mention what was wrong yesterday, she didn't know why he wanted to skip school and she trusted him. But now she was on probation, had detention for a week, and was the talk of the school, in not a good way, all for being a good friend.

"Liam forget about her. She's not worth it." Lexi, a red headed brown eye girl said. She was the captain of the cheer leading squad and was the most popular girl in school. And she thought that her and Liam should be together. "I don't get why you would want to be with her. She's not worthy of you."

"Worthy of me?" Liam asked confused turning towards the red head. His anger towards himself was turning towards the girl standing in front of him "I'm not Thor's hammer! My god! Not everything about me has to do with the fucking Avengers! Why can't any of you understand that? I finally had a friend here who understands that is Maggie and all of you are ruining my chances of having a real friend here. She didn't do anything, it was all my idea yesterday and she tagged along as a good friend. Stop being jealous of her just because I am paying attention to a girl." Liam pushed himself away from the locker and started walking away until he stopped. Turning back towards the red head and the crowd around them. "And Lexi, if I wanted to be with you it would have happened already so stop pinning for me."

He didn't wait to see her reaction when he turned to walk out of the school. Passing Mrs. Robinson, who nodded her head towards him with a small smirk on her face. Liam stopped in front of her.

"Sorry about all that. I didn't think if would draw a crowd." Liam whispered softly. "But um if you could can you lift Maggie's punishment. Its not fair to her."

"I'll think about it Liam." Mrs. Robinson said with a nod of her head. "Have a good day."

"You as well, Mrs. Robinson." Liam said with a sad smile as he walked out of the school to the waiting Ford SUV. Getting into the car, he turned towards the two kids in the back seat. "Hey should we get like 5 big tubs of ice cream, so none of us have to share, right?"

"Right!" The two exclaimed as Liam turned towards Steve.

"Right dad?" Liam asked with a goofy smile on his face. "Cause if we don't mom is just going to eat all the ice cream herself."

With a nod of his head, Steve started the car. "To the grocery store we go."

The four got home to find the living room all ready for the family night. Emerson pulled out all the junk food they had onto the coffee table, surrounding Ticket to Ride. Where they would play one round of the board game before popping in the movie. As it was a Friday neither of the parents cared if the two younger kids stayed up late, Emerson was ready to watch as many Harry Potter movies as they could.

"So how's Liam doing?" Emerson asked as she watched the teen walk into the kitchen to put the ice cream away.

Steve sighed softly, hanging Dakota's backpack on one of the dinning room tables. "He is pretending he's good in front of the younger two but I think something happened with Maggie."

"Okay." Emerson sighed as she kissed Steve's cheek gently. "Pass the cards out I'm going to talk to Liam quickly." Walking into the kitchen she found her son leaning against the counter, looking down at his phone. "What happened?"

"What? Nothing?" Liam said putting his phone in his pocket. "I don't know why you would think anything is wrong."  
"Steve said that you aren't doing so good." Emerson said resting a hand on his shoulder. "You know he can read everyone, even if you have a happy face on."

Sighing, he let his face fall. "Maggie won't talk to me. I tried to talk to her after school but she yelled at me instead. And I don't blame her though, I'm the one that put her into this situation. She doesn't even know why I wanted to skip school yesterday. And now she is the school slut."  
"Did you two sleep with each other yesterday?" Emerson asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Shaking his head. "No, no we didn't. Its the rumor that is spreading around school about her. Lexi, i think, started it."

"Oh the girl who is in love with you?"

"Thats the one." He said sighing softly. "I yelled at her after Maggie yelled at me. I told her that she doesn't have a chance with me so we'll see how great of a person I am on Monday. And she basically called me Mjolnir."

"Thor's hammer?" Emerson laughed, shaking her head. "Well I'm sorry that happened today. But you just need to give Maggie some time. And maybe you need to tell her what happened."

"I think I might have to, too." Liam said with a nod of his head. "Well lets go watch some Harry Potter and play the train game."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

The weekend was over and Liam got his car privilege back for the most part, he was only allowed to drive from school and back. Until he was finished with his week of detention. Getting back into the drivers side made him feel relax. The only thing he truly likes about moving out to the suburbs. No more congested roads, just open streets.

Pulling up to the school parking lot, Liam got out of the car and saw the one person who he thought would never speak to him again. Maggie was walking towards him with a determined look on her face.

"What did you do?" Maggie asked standing in front of him. "Mrs. Robinson told me I no longer have to stay after school for detention."

"I told her that you didn't deserve detention." Liam told her, shrugging his shoulders. "Its true. It was my idea and I took you with me."

Shaking her head, Maggie looked down at the ground. "Its not like you dragged me with you."

"I know that Mags. But I also need to tell you why I dragged you with me." Liam said shrugging his backpack onto his shoulder. "You deserve a reason. Especially after everything I've put you through."

Maggie looked up to Liam's sad green eyes. Sighing softly, she agreed. "You're right I do deserve a reason."

"We have a few minutes before we have to get to class." Looking over at the benches in front of the school. "Can we sit?"

"Sure." Maggie said following the boy to the grey benches. Taking a seat next to him, she took in Liam's posture. It wasn't his normal straight, happy go lucky posture. Instead he was hunched over, his elbows resting on his knees, his head hanging low. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want too."

"No, no I need to explain." Liam said sitting up and looking out towards the cars, before taking a deep breathe till he began. "My dad, biological dad, left me and my mom when I was 6 years old. The last happy memory of him was learning how to ride a bike. He left us, me really, when I fell off my bike and ended up in the hospital with a broken arm that needed surgery. Him and my mom got into a huge fight over my hospital bed and he turned and I never heard from him again. I know I already told you this, but it hurts me more then I care to admit."

"Of course something like this would hurt you. But you had Steve right?" Maggie asked softly, resting her manicured fingers against his hand. Hoping her touch was comforting.

Looking over at her with a sad smiled. "Yeah, he and my mom and me met at Central Park about a week or two before that incident. But I always felt like my dad leaving was my fault, Steve and my mom get into a fight every time I bring up Josh." He watched her lips form an 'O'. "My mom and I had a talk about the trip and him that morning before school. And neither of us knew how to deal with the situation which made me upset and then you know the rest. I just have never actually talked about it with anyone. My mom still can't handle it and they weren't even together when it happened."

"Liam, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say." Maggie lightly whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm such a bitch for getting mad at you."

"You had every right to get mad at me." Liam whispered, as he rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry."

Pulling away from the hug slightly, the Brit shook her head. "No, you don't get to apologize. You have been through enough with this situation. I'm not accepting it and you are going to have to deal with it."

"Fine." Liam said with a lopsided grin. Making give him her own smile, knowing that Liam was back. He took her hand and the two walked into the school right before the warning bell rang. The two joked the whole way to their German class with their hands still intertwined. Their entire class turned their attention to the new bodies that entered the class room. The teacher wasn't present and Liam knew nothing good was to come when Lexi stood up from her seat.

"Oh look everybody it's the new power couple. I saw that you two were talking out front Was this Wanna Be Queen of England telling you that she's pregnant?" The red head asked the two, her minions giggling from their seats.

"Will you just shut the bloody hell up?" Maggie asked as she took a step closer to the cheerleader. Letting go of Liam's hand in the process. "I swear you just like to hear the sound of your own voice. If you are going to start something make sure it makes sense first. I've been here for only a week, I've only known Liam for about 4 days. You really think I would already be pregnant? Does that make any sense to you? Liam doesn't want to be with you, so stop being so jealous. Also, get over yourself, you are not that special." A slow clap began from Liam, and then the rest of the class joined in as Maggie smirked at the red head before taking her seat next to Liam.

"Ms. Madden if you could please find your seat." Mr. Durand said as he entered the class room.

After the last bell of the day rang, Liam found himself leaning against the locker next to Maggie's. The brunette brit was going on and on about the exciting new project she had to do before Winter Break. She was to follow another student around and interview them about the importance of their lives. She decided to pick Liam, as he was the only student she knew at this school so far.

"So we will have to do a photo shoot. Is that okay?" She asked as she walked with him to the detention room. "It doesn't have to be weird. Like you don't have to take any shirtless pictures."

"Well what if I want too?" Liam asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Don't you want to know what is under these clothes."

Rolling her chocolate brown eyes at the boy. Her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Of course, that was my plan from the beginning."

"You want a sexy Liam Rhodes-Rogers calendar to hang in your locker." He said in a low husky voice, whispering close into her ear.

"You know, if you keep this up people are going to believe that we are actually dating. And I'm never going to get an American boyfriend." Maggie told him as the made it to the detention classroom.

"You don't need a boyfriend when you got me!"

"And who told you that?"

"Ava." The brunette boy said kissing her cheek jokingly before entering the room. Making Maggie unwontedly wanting to know everything there was about this Ava girl. She had yet to hear Liam talk about another girl, and there was no Ava's in their senior class. Shaking her head, Maggie didn't understand why she wanted to know about this Ava girl so much. Hearing her phone _ping,_ she pulled it out of her pocket to read the text message.

'Don't worry. You are still my number one girl. She's moving to Canada anyway. No American can be friends with a Canadian. I'm already pushing it by being friends with a English girl.'

Laughing to herself, she shook her head before responding.

'As long as you don't dump tea into my harbor we won't have any problems.'

'Dirty.'

Was the last thing she read before shaking her head at her new friends antics and sliding her phone back into her purse.

The rest of the week the two fell into the same routine, Liam would wait for Maggie to get her stuff done for the end of the day. Then she would walk with him to the detention class room. The two were becoming more inseparable since Liam spilled his heart open to her that Monday morning. No one bugged the two about any dating rumors that may or may not be getting spread around. But now any rumors about the two were as nice as a rumor was able to be. Liam thought he heard about a bet that was getting placed on when the two would start dating. But after asking his friends Charlie and Nick about it, the two shot it down. Not wanting their friend to know that they had in fact put money on their friend's possible future relationship.

"So ready for me to walk you to detention?" Maggie asked as she closed her locker door. After triple checking she had everything that she needed.

Shaking his head excitedly. His hair, desperately needed of a haircut, swing around. "No didn't you hear. I'm free. Yesterday was my last day."

"Well then we should celebrate. Didn't you parents say that you get your full car privileges back after you completed your detention?" Maggie asked smiling as she fixed Liam's hair into its proper place. She always liked a well groomed man. Liam was starting to grow a beard, to get rid of his baby face, as he would say. And she only liked it when it was lined and trimmed to perfection.

"They did say that." Holding out his arm toward Maggie. "Would you like to accompany me my lady?"

"Why I would be most honored." Maggie said gently hooking her arm under his. "Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking my house for a bit, then we can figure something out." Liam said opening the car door for her. "My siblings had a half day so I'm sure there will be dozens and upon dozens of cookies, brownies, cupcakes, anything sweet your heart desires."

Maggie's eye lit up as she got into the car, ever since she had the chocolate chip cookie at Bake Away Bakery, she had been dreaming about eating another sweet. "Yes please. Its the main reason I stayed friends with you."

"Good to know." Liam smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm glad our friendship means that much to you."

"That's what I'm here for."

The two listened to the radio in a comfortable silence while Liam drove them to his house. Maggie looked out the window with a small smile on her face, as she watched the suburban houses go by. Glancing over at Liam she couldn't help but think she was in an American teenage movie. She was the outsider that won the heart of the popular guy at school. She knew she had a crush on Liam, but she couldn't act on it. He was her only friend in this country. If she ever told him her feelings and he didn't feel the same way, she would be friendless.

Following Liam into his home, she took in the scent of the baked goods. There was nothing better then something sweet, that was until she heard a girly squeal and a masculine laugh. Looking into the kitchen she found Liam spinning around a platinum blonde pixie girl. Something didn't sit right with her when she saw the look Liam was giving the girl. Liam's eyes were bright and wide open, showing the happiness he was feeling. But Maggie thought there was something else there, that she couldn't quite figure out.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked as he set her down onto the ground.

"What? I can't just randomly come to the suburbs to see my best friend?" Ava asked as she went back to helping Emerson with decorating the cupcakes. "I'm already on Winter Break, remember the city lets us have a longer one then you suburban children."

"Oh, um right." Liam said stealing a cupcake. "So when do you leave for Canada?"

Looking up with her deep blue eyes shinning brightly. "Didn't I tell you? We are no longer moving to Canada! Mom and Phil broke up, so I am staying here in New York."

"No way!" Liam exclaimed as he pulled her close to him again, kissing the top of her head. "That's amazing."

"I thought so too." Ava said with a smile on her face until she saw the tall brunette standing under the archway into the kitchen. "Who is this tall drink of water? A girlfriend?"

"No um," Pulling away from Ava, Liam walked over to Maggie. Wrapping an arm around her. "This is Maggie Carter. Maggie this is Ava Snow."


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-

"Its nice to meet you." Ava said brightly, even though her eyes said otherwise.

"Its nice to meet you as well." Maggie said leaning closer into Liam's hold on her.

Ava's smile became nonexistent when she heard Maggie's perfect British accent. "Oh your the girl Liam has told me so much about."

"Told you about?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow, turning her attention towards the blushing male teenager. "You've been talking about me?"

"Um yeah, I guess." Liam said taking his arm off of Maggie and rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes yes it is. You don't shut up about her and I can completely understand why. She's gorgeous." Ava said, the corner of her lips raising softly. "And British, who can say no to that? So uh, well I just wanted to tell you that I'm not moving to Canada anymore, Liam. I should go. Thanks for the cupcakes Emerson, mom will love them after this break up."

Watching her best friend's daughter with curious eyes, Emerson wrapped her arms around the young girl, before whispering slightly in her ear. "You have to tell him."

"I know." Ava whispered softly, leaning into Emerson's motherly touch. "I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out." Kissing Ava's temple softly, Emerson raised her voice enough where everyone else in the kitchen could hear her. "Tell your mom I'll come over and we will have a girl's night."

"I'm sure she will. Because two moms will love to go out clubbing." Liam said rolling his eyes at his mother.

"I'm 35 not 65. My god did you forget that I had you young?" Emerson asked her hands resting on her hips. "Go walk Ava to her car. I'll keep Maggie company and maybe have her scare Steve. He's still not used to how much you look like Peggy."

Liam wrapped his arm around Ava's shoulders as the two walked to her silver Toyota Camry. He always made fun of her for getting a foreign car, while Ava always made fun of him for his Ford. Being Ford was the most American car company and of course Captain America's step son had to have a Ford.

"So are you and your mom staying in the city?" Liam asked leaning against her car door.

Nodding her head she threw her purse into the car from the open window on the drivers side. "We are. Mom talked to the landlord and we are staying at our apartment with Phil's name off the lease."

"Good. I never liked Phil." Liam said with a small smirk on his face. Phil was a short, pulpy, going bald business man. He didn't have the greatest personally and Liam always wondered why Audrey, who was always cheerful and talkative, would want to be with a man that made her feel bad about herself.

"Oh I know. You've told me multiple times." Ava laughed as she leaned against the car facing him. Taking a deep breathe she asked the question she was dreading since she saw Liam walk into the kitchen with another girl. "So are you with Maggie?"

Widening his green eyes, Liam was surprised that question came out of Ava's mouth. She never once asked him if he was every with a girl. "Um no. Maggie and I are just friends."

"But do you want to be more then friends with her? I mean I saw the way you two were looking at each other." Ava hated herself for asking these questions but she needed to know. She was always the only girl in Liam's life. She was okay with being the best friend even if she did have a crush on him. But Liam never made an indication that he liked her too.

"Why are you asking?" Liam asked confused. "You never care about other girls in my life."

"I just, god don't hate me for doing this." She said before pulling Liam into a kiss. The kiss was awkward and forced and neither one of them liked it. Ava pulled away after a few seconds and started to cry. Hating herself. "I'm sorry. I should just go."

"Ava." Liam said pulling her into a hug. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame and held her close. "Don't apologize."

Crying into his shoulder, Ava shook her head. Her short blonde hair tickling the side of Liam's neck. "I just ruined our friendship."

"You are an idiot for thinking that one little kiss was going to ruin our friendship." Liam laughed into her hair. "We aren't in a movie where the best friends since kindergarten get together. You are like my sister and I'm like your brother."

"I realize that now!" Ava cried out laughing as she pulled away from the hug. "God that kiss was so horrible. But you still didn't answer my question."

"Well I didn't get a chance too, because the next thing I knew your lips were on mine."

"Answer it now you big dummy. Do you want to be with Maggie?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Liam pushed himself away from Ava. "I don't know. I don't know how to be a boyfriend. Or even if she likes me the way I like her. She's perfect you know that right?"

"Oh yeah, I kinda figured that out once she started talking." Ava laughed pushing her bangs out of her face. "I think she likes you too. Maybe you should ask her to the Stark New Years Eve party. Take a real date instead of me."

"You think I should do that?" Liam asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding her head with a small smile. "Yes you should. You need to get yourself a girlfriend or else people will start thinking that you are going to become a priest or something."

"You're ridiculous." Liam laughed as he watched his best friend get into her car. Leaning against the open window, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry that I'm not your type."

"Me too. It explains a lot though right?" Ava asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean if it wasn't you that was holding me back from all my relationships. I have a lot of thinking to do."

Looking at her confused until Liam put two and two together. His green eyes widening in surprise. "You like girls?"

"Maybe? Or I'm just extremely not interested into you." Ava laughed as she started her car. "I'll call you later when I figure things out. Bye Liam."

"Bye Ava." Liam said stepping away from the car, watching her roll up her window and blasting the heat onto her cold hands. He waited until her silver Camry was out onto the road before he walked back into the house. Shrugging off his winter coat, he walked back into the kitchen to find his mom and Maggie laughing as they frosted cupcakes for the Christmas party his parents were throwing this weekend.

"Liam I just invited Maggie and her family to come to the party this weekend." Emerson said looking over at her son. "Put them on the list."

Nodding his head, he did what his mom said. "Does dad know this?"

"He will when he gets home. He took Dakota over to her friend's house for a sleepover and Eli wanted to do something with one of his friends. He's probably going to spend the night there." Emerson said with a smile on her face. "And your father and I are going on a date tonight. So you will be home alone for a few hours tonight."

"Or you want me to find a friends house to stay the night at so you and dad can have the place to yourselves." Liam said sitting next to Maggie who was looking down at the cupcake very intently. Something that made Liam smile. She always wanted to make sure everything was just right.

"You don't have to do that."

"I'm not listening to you and dad having sex."

"Oh my god." Emerson said covering her face, hiding the blush the was rising on her cheeks. "Can you please never say that again. Please."

Nodding his head, Liam turned his attention towards Maggie. Who was looking very awkward sitting there. "You okay?"

"Um yes just fine." Maggie said looking over at her friend. "You can stay over at my house if you want."

Taking a bite of a cupcake that had messed up frosting, he smirked. "Why Margaret, are you trying to get me into bed with you?"

"I, uh, what no!" Maggie exclaimed her face turning red as a tomato. Resting a hand on her heart, she shook her head. "I would never!"

Trying to suppress the laughter that was building in his throat, Liam leaned in closer to the brunette. "Never say never my dear." Kissing her cheek, Liam hopped off his stool and walked to the fridge. Pulling out two bottles of sparkling grapefruit juice, he handed one to Maggie. Who was sitting there in shock. "I was kidding Mags."

"I know." She whispered opening up her glass bottle. Taking a sip she turned back to her friend. "But seriously my parents won't mind. You can sleep in the guest room."

Looking over at his mom with a raised eyebrow, "Can I mom?"

"Sure. But tomorrow I need you home in the morning so you can watch your siblings while your dad and I go Christmas/Birthday shopping for you three." Emerson said kissing the top of her son's curly messy hair. "Be good, behave, be polite. I'm going to get ready."

Watching his mom walk out of the kitchen, Liam turned towards the brunette who was texting on her phone. "Letting your parents know?"

"I am. They are fine with it as long as you keep your American hands off their daughter." Maggie said with an eye roll. "Go pack up a bag. Mum is making dinner and is expecting us to be there."

"Yes ma'am." Liam saluted before hoping off the kitchen stool and running to his bedroom. Throwing some clothes together, Liam stopped in front of the mirror and fixed his messy hair. Which in turn made it even messier. Groaning her threw some hair product in his hair, not realizing his step dad standing in the door way.

"Nervous?" Steve asked stepping into the room. "I get it if you were. When you were younger, after the Battle of New York happened, your mom had me spend the night every night. Being in a room so close to your crush and it only being a door away is very confusing."

Turning towards his dad, Liam raised one of his eyebrows. "You used to spend the night before you and mom dated?"

"Yeah, I worked for a super secret spy agency. I knew how to sneak out of the apartment before you would wake up. We didn't want to give you the wrong impression." Steve laughed sitting down on his bed. "How much do you like this girl?"

"More then I realized." Liam said falling down on the bed, he looked over at his step dad and smiled softly. "She's just so perfect."

"She's a lot like her namesake. Strong, independent, will do anything for a friend she just met." The super soldier said, thinking about his time with Peggy. "Don't make the same mistake I did."

"You mean don't crash a plane into the Arctic, saving the world and making her wait 70 years to see you again?" Liam asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Shaking his head at the younger boy, he slapped his shoulder softly. "Just don't make her wait too long. If she makes you happy, then go for it."

"I was thinking about asking her to the Stark New Years Eve party." Liam said softly, thinking about what his dad was saying. "Ava suggested it. Saying I could have a real date."

"I thought Ava liked you?"

"So did she, until she kissed me in the driveway and almost puked." Liam laughed standing up to grab his bag. "It was like kissing a sister."

"Or you are just a really bad kisser." Steve said standing up and walking out of his son's bedroom. Laughing when he heard Liam's response.

"Better then being a 90 year old virgin." Liam called out after him and walking into the kitchen where Maggie eating a cupcake. "You ready?"

Looking over at Liam with a smile on her face, Maggie replied. "Of course. I need to get away from these bloody cupcakes before I gain 100 pounds."

"I've seen that happen before." Liam said before turning to his dad. "I'll pick up Dakota and Eli before I get home tomorrow. Just let me know when you and mom are decent. I don't want to scare my little siblings for life."

Pulling his son into a tight hug, Steve shook his head. "Will do. Be safe and don't chicken out."

"Bye dad." Liam breathed out when Steve let go of him. He knew he deserved a tighter hug for that comment. But he couldn't help himself. "Lets go Mags."


	16. Chapter 14

I'm sorry that this took so long to update. I got writers block then started on Before You and I kinda forgot about this story. But don't worry there will be more updates soon. Can't promise they will be fast but they will be there. Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 14-

Steve turned around to find Emerson standing in the kitchen entry wearing only a silky black robe. Sighing softly to himself, he took in his beautiful wife. He still didn't know what he did to get so lucky. Emerson still looked just like she did when they met, even after having two more kids. The only thing that has changed was her hair. Instead of hitting her shoulders, it now flown down to the middle of her back. Most of the time, she had it pulled up in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. Mainly when she was baking. But now it was lightly curled and framing her face. Making her look younger then she already is.

"How do you look perfect already?" Steve asked wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. "You could go to the restaurant like this and everyone will think you are the most beautiful women there."

"Just lucky I guess." Emerson said with a shrug of her shoulders as she wrapped her own arms around Steve's waist. "How fancy should I get?"

"I'm sure one of your little black dresses will be just fine." Steve replied before setting a small peck on her already glossed lips. "And wear those heels that I like."

Nodding her head, Emerson stepped out of his arms. "When's the reservations again?"

"In two hours. Why?"

"Wanna help me change?" She asked as she untied the robe and walked backwards to their bedroom.

Once the couple made it to the restaurant, Steve noticed every man staring at his wife. From the valet to the older man sitting next to them at their table. Emerson was dressed in a black dress like Steve suggested, that fell down just before the knee. It hugged her from every curve and was a one long sleeved dress. She paired it with her 4 inch black heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles and wore a simple necklace that had each other their children's birth stones on it. Steve on the other hand wore a nice pair of black slacks with a crisp light grey shirt tucked in no tie but a suit jacket to finish his outfit. The two looked like they just stepped out of a magazine.

"Did Dakota tell you that she asked me to speak at career day?" Steve asked as he watched his beautiful wife take a spoon full of her lobster bisque.

Chuckling softly, Emerson nodded her head in response. "She did. She was going to ask me but thought your career was much more fascinating and would win over the class."

"I have to write a presentation down for her so she knows exactly what will happen when I tell the class what I did. Because they want to know everything about Captain America." Steve said shaking his head. "I don't know how she got so smart. She's only 8 years old."

"8 going on 28." Emerson laughed nodding her head. "She definitely got your super soldier smarts."

"That she did." The waiter came back with their entrées and the two became quiet while they enjoyed the first couple of bites of their meal. They thought about how different their life became from when they first met each other.

Emerson was just a single mother raising her 6 year old son in New York City living above the bakery she worked at. Steve was just unfrozen from the ice he flew himself into the save the world. Neither knew that they would find each other and fall in love. But here they are 12 years later married and living in the suburbs with their three beautiful children. Emerson still owning the bakery down in the city and the one in the suburbs. Mainly only working at the one in the suburbs. Steve retired from being Captain America when they found out that they were pregnant with Dakota, but that still didn't stop him from helping with saving the world. He was only called out for the big fight to end it all. The Avengers needed their Captain and he needed them from time to time. Now and then Steve would work at the VA helping out with soldiers that had PTSD. If he could get through what he went through. He would help whoever he could.

"Steve what do you think about having another baby?" Emerson asked quietly looking down at her barely touched food.

Setting his fork down on the plate, Steve reached over the table and raised Emerson's chin. Once her green eyes reached his baby blues, he responded. "I always wanted a larger family and I think having another baby is a great idea."

"You do?" She asked quietly, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "You really do?"

"Yeah I do. This would be our last chance to have another kid. I was thinking that I wanted another girl. Make the numbers even."

"A little girl would be perfect. We should start trying soon. It might take longer to get pregnant. Since you know we would actually be trying." Emerson laughed as she wiped the tears that fell with her napkin. "I'll set up an appointment with the doctor to make sure everything is okay."

"We're gonna have a baby?"

"We're gonna have a baby."

* * *

The next couple of days Emerson found herself in the examination room with Steve sitting by her side. They decided not the tell the kids that they were going to try to have another baby just in case it wasn't possible. At least on Emerson's side of things. She was lucky when she was young to get pregnant without really trying but now she was older and was worried that she wouldn't be able too.

"So your trying to have another baby?" Dr. Jackson asked as she walked into the room. Dr. Erica Jackson had been Emerson's OBGYN ever since she first got on birth control at the age of 16 and she specialized in fertility. She was more then happy to take Emerson and Steve in such short notice. With being there for two births of Emerson's children, they felt like close friends. More then patient and doctor.

"Yes we are. That is possible right?" Emerson asked quickly, afraid to hear what her answer might be.

Sitting in front of the couple, the doctor nodded her head. "Emerson you are extremely healthy, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to have another child. But it will take time. You are older now, don't expect to take a pregnancy test when you think you missed your period."

"I understand." Emerson said looking over at Steve with a small smile on her face. "We won't rush this."

"Good, you don't need any stress on yourself." Turning her attention to Steve as well. "That means Steve no running off to save the world. There are more then enough people to save the world that Captain America came sit one out. Your country can take the backseat to your family."

"Yes ma'am. I can do that." Steve said with a nod of his head.

"Good." Handing him a cup Dr. Jackson gave him a smile. "Now fill that up so we make sure that you and your swimmers are okay. I don't care that you have whatever you have in your system, you are going to get the same treatment every other male gets when they walk through this door."

Taking the cup, Steve side glanced the smirking blond on the exam table. "Okay. Where do I go to do that?"

"First door on the right." She said opening the door for Steve to walk out of. After watching Steve take a good long look at Emerson and walking out the door. She closed the door and turned back to the blond women sitting on the table. "Alright if you could just lean back for me and I'll start your exam."

"I was hoping you forgot about that." Emerson laughed as she leaned back against the paper sheet that was resting on the table. "Your coming to my party tonight right?"

"Of course. I've been dying for one of your sugar cookies."

* * *

"Liam why did mom and dad go to the doctor? Are they sick?" Dakota asked as she and her brothers were building a snowman. The night before snow covered the city and its surrounding suburbs. Liam inherited Emerson's love of snow and made his siblings put on their snow suits to play in the snow. He felt like they were too into playing on the Xbox and reading. Not that reading was a bad thing, Liam just thought that Dakota and Eli needed fresh snow air.

Shrugging his shoulders, Liam looked at his little sister. Emerson didn't tell him why they were going to the doctor but Liam had a feeling he knew what the reason was. He just wasn't going to tell them until he knew for sure. "I don't know Dakota. But I don't think they are sick."

"Okay." She sighed as she set the carrot on the snowman. "He needs a scarf."

"I got it." Eli said wrapping the Captain America scarf around the snowman. It was the only scarf they were ever allowed to use for making snowman. Steve didn't like digging around the winter bin to see a scarf or hat with his symbol on it. "I think that they want to have another baby. Mom was going through all of our old baby pictures."

"That doesn't mean anything Eli." Liam said shaking his head as he put the hat on. "Its close to my birthday. She does that every time one of our birthday's come up."

"I think having another sibling would be cool." Eli said looking over at his older brother. "Don't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he looked over at his younger siblings. Smiling softly when he realized that he had the best siblings anyone could have ever asked for. "You know what yeah I think I might."

"What about you Dakota?" Steve asked scaring the three children. Neither one of them heard their parents walk threw the snow. And they didn't know how long they were standing there either.

Tapping the bottom of her chin, Dakota nodded her head. "I think I need a little sister. I have enough brothers."

"I'm thinking the same thing." He said picking his daughter up into his arms. He knew that she was too old to be getting picked up but he didn't care. She was his little girl and that was never going to change. "But you'll still be my little bookworm."

Kissing her dad's cheek, Dakota replied. "Good. I don't want to be replaced."

"Never."

Emerson had her arms wrapped around both her son's shoulders as she watched Steve and Dakota. "I think this family needs one more member. Especially with Liam going off to college soon. Not that we want to replace you."

"No one can replace me. I'm the first born. I'm who made you be able to celebrate Mother's Day." Liam replied laughing as Emerson's lightly hit him on the back of the head. "I'm going to go get ready for the party."

"You just want to get ready for Maggie." Eli said in a singing voice. "You like her."

"No I don't. Shut up." Liam aggressively said as he walked into the house while Eli and Dakota started to sing.

"Liam and Maggie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." The two sang as Emerson and Steve laughed and encouraged the two to keep going.

"I hate you all!" Liam yelled before he closed the backdoor.

* * *

The Christmas party was in full swing when Liam found Maggie standing next to her parents talking to Tony Stark. That was a lie, the brunette teenager knew exactly where Maggie was the moment she walked through those doors. He didn't keep his eyes off of her but he couldn't let her know that. Liam was spending most of his time with Ava and her new boyfriend Reagan. Trying to pay attention to the two telling him how they met. It was supposedly the cutest story anyone had ever heard. But Liam didn't hear a word that came out of either of their lips. Not when Maggie was wearing a long sleeved red dress that hit her mid thigh.

"You could just pull her under some mistletoe and kiss her already." Ava said after physically turning Liam's head, so his face could face hers. "We all know that you are staring at her and she is staring right back. You look hot and she looks hot. You would be a hot couple."

"Ava's not wrong you know." Reagan said wrapping his arm around Ava's shoulder. "She is gonna get swept up by another guy if you don't hurry up."

"I don't know what either of you are talking about." Liam said filling up his glass with more punch. "I haven't been staring at Maggie." Looking back over at Ava, who was now staring at him and not making a sound until he gave in after a full minute of not being able to take it anymore. "Alright alright. I was staring. But have you seen her? Can you blame me? I just I can't stop thinking about her."

"Tell her that, not us." Ava said pushing him towards the British brunette that was walking towards the three. "Hey Maggie, this is my boyfriend Reagan. You look great, it was nice talking to you."

Laughing as she watched Ava dragged Reagan away, Maggie turned her attention towards Liam. "You didn't come say hi when I got here."

"Sorry, Ava was talking my ear off. You know how she gets." Liam said nervously tapping his cup. "Do you want something to drink?"

"No I'm fine." Maggie said raising her own cup of punch. "But thank you."

"You're welcome. You look beautiful, I mean great. Uh not that you don't always looking beautiful. Cause you do. Red is your color."

Covering her face with her hair so Liam wouldn't see her blush. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Uh dinner is going to be ready soon. We are doing fondue. Dad started laughing when he found out that was what we were going to have for dinner. He apparently used to think that fondue was a code word for hooking up. He didn't know what fondue was. And he didn't like thinking about Peggy being with another guy." Liam rambled as Maggie listened intently and smiled when she heard Peggy's name. "Which was Howard Stark. You know Tony's dad. He had to explain what fondue was to Steve."

"That was a great story." Maggie said with a polite smile on her face. "But are you okay? You never talk this much. And you look all sweaty. Do you need some water?"

"No I don't need water, I need you." Liam said before he captured Maggie's lips with his own.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

Maggie was surprised at first when Liam's lips found hers. But then she realized that Liam was kissing her, she was waiting for this day. Wrapping her arms around Liam's neck, Maggie deepened the kiss. Which in turn made Liam pull her even closer to him, neither knowing how that was possible. The two also didn't care that all eyes were on them. Emerson was handing Steve a five dollar bill, who was wearing a smug look on his face. Maggie's parents, Grant and Elizabeth, weren't handing each other money but they both knew that this was going to happen at some point. Liam Rogers was all Maggie talked about. At first they just thought because he was her first friend in America, but then they saw the dreamy look in her golden brown eyes. Maggie fell in love with her great Aunt's first love's step son.

"That was," Liam said pulling away from the kiss but resting his forehead on Maggie's, who's hands moved down to the collar of his shirt. Instead of finishing his first thought, something else ran threw his mind. "I didn't ruin anything did I?"

"No you just made everything so much better." Maggie whispered as she slowly opened her eyes to look into his green ones.

"Good." He said before pressing his lips against her's one more time. This kiss was much slower and ended much faster then the first one. But neither of them cared. They finally got what they wanted. To be together.

"We should probably talk about this." Maggie said in-between the kisses. She felt cold when Liam pulled away from her, even though the house was warm. Feeling Liam's hand take her own, she followed him to his bedroom. Taking in Liam's grey blue walls that were covered with baseball posters and hats. Liam told her that he had a baseball hat for every stadium he has ever been too. There were 30 teams and he had 29 hats. The last hat he needed was the Boston Red Sox's. Being a Yankee's fan it was hard for him to buy a hat for the rival team. But him and Steve decided that the summer before Liam went to college that they were going to Boston and going to watch a game and buy a hat. "Your room is just how I pictured it."

"You've been picturing my room?" Liam asked as he sat on his bed. His trademark smirk was resting on his lips. The smirk that Maggie couldn't stop picturing in her head whenever she thought about something Liam would like.

Sitting next to Liam, Maggie took a deep breath. "Did you mean it? The kiss? Needing me? Because I can't, won't, put myself in that position again. Being in a relationship with someone who is only using me. I need this to mean something. I'm not risking our friendship if this doesn't mean anything."

"Every word, every touch and every kiss. I meant it all." He said turning his head towards the brunette women. "I really like you Margaret Carter. I've never had a girlfriend before. I wasn't interested in any girl, that was until you walked into my German class. I won't be taking this relationship lightly."

"I really like you too, Liam Rogers."

Leaning his head closer to Maggie's. He stopped when his lips were about to touch hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Maggie said before pressing her own lips onto his. The two became wrapped up in their own world once again when they kissed. It was a new experience every time their lips touched. Or their hands found a spot that made the other react a certain way. It was new ground and they loved every second of it. "We need to stop."

Breathing heavily, Liam nodded his head. Looking down at the beautiful brunette under him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. "You are right. Our parent's are probably standing right outside that down ready to break in if they hear anything."

"Exactly." Maggie said sitting up from her position, she gave Liam another peck on the lips. "Ready to go out there?"

"I am." Liam smiled, holding out his hand. His smile became large when he felt Maggie's smaller hand intertwine with his. Fireworks shot off from the touch. Something he used to push away whenever their hands brushed when they walked the halls of the school together. But now he was taking in on full force. Opening up the door, he saw the moving shadow that was on the wall across from his door. It was a larger then a normal shadow meaning it could only be Steve's or Thor's, as they were largest men here at the party. And when Liam peaked his head out of the door frame he saw Steve's figure walking far away from the door. "Dad was listening."

"Making sure we didn't consummate our relationship, I'm sure." She said wrapping her arm around Liam's, giving it a tight squeeze. "I'm hungry. Is your mum serving dinner here?"

With a nod of his head, he answered. "She is. Probably is going to start soon."

And Liam was right when Emerson yelled out, not even a few seconds later. "Dinner is served. Everyone find your place at the table."

Emerson out did herself, like she did every year, with the food preparations. There was a name card for every person invited. And there was an edible snow flake resting on the plate to be able to take home. Or enjoy after dinner. The plates were silver and a very light blue. Giving the illusion of a winter wonderland. Liam found his name card next to the head of the table, where Steve sits, and across from his mom. Just like every family dinner. The only different thing about the seating chart was that he no longer sat next to his grandma, Maggie was now at his side. And his grandma was across from him between her two daughters.

"This all looks amazing Em." Pepper said from her spot between Tony and Natasha. "You really out did yourself."

Smiling softly at the strawberry blonde, Emerson replied. "Thank you Pep. I'm sure Steve and the kids will be happy when everything is completely over. I've been quite a monster."

"Thats the nice way to call it." Liam mumbled under his breath. That was until Steve gently hit the back of his head. "Ow! I hate that you can hear everything."

Looking down at his grandson, from the other head of the table. Jackson laughed his comment. "I could hear you from all the way down here Liam. You most certainly didn't pick up any spy skills."

"Its true. He tried spying on me on my first date and I could see him everywhere we went." Ava said laughing along with Jackson.

Throwing a roll down at the pixie blonde, hitting her right on the forehead. "That was my plan so Jason Meagle would see me and keep his hands to himself."

"You went on a date with Meagle?" Reagan asked looking between Ava, Audrey and Liam. "He's an ass. Like a complete tool."

"It was one date when I was 15. And Liam made Jason act like a complete gentleman because of his superhero connections." Ava responded with an eye roll. "And its not as bad as what I had to do for him. At his prom I had to come in wearing an Stark Industries jacket pretending I was some big wig there and that Tony needed him to test out a new baseball grenade."

"A baseball grenade? That was the best you could come up with?" Tony Stark asked in his usual snarky manner. "I would make something up way better then that."

Turning her attention to the billionaire at the table, Ava replied with the same amount of snark. "If the girl had two brain cells she would have figured out that it was a lie."

"Oh please tell me it was Lexi." Maggie begged the two smirking friends. When Liam gave a nod of his head, Maggie let out a loud laugh. "Oh bloody hell. That is brilliant. I bet she completely believed you. Didn't she?"

"That she did." Liam said with a laugh of his own. "Lexi asked me on that Monday after the prom if everything went okay and if Stark was happy with the results."

"Oh what a wanker."

"Isn't Lexi the one who called you mjolnir?" Emerson asked Liam with a small teasing smile on her own face.

"That would be her. Now can we talk about something else besides me and Ava using each other to get out of dates?" Liam asked looking at the table of grown adults. His siblings and cousins were sitting at the kids table. Close enough for the parents to watch them but far enough where they wouldn't hear a thing coming from the adult table. And if they did they probably wouldn't understand what they were talking about.

"Liam are you going to Germany during the Spring?" Grant asked looking over at the brunette teenager.

Nodding his head slowly, he answered the question. "I am. Really excited to leave the country again. And to actually use some German."

"How much German do you know?" Elizabeth Carter asked. She was a translator for a hospital when they lived over in England. Now she stays home and enjoys the stay at home mom life.

"Nachdem ich vier Jahre lang Deutsch genommen habe, bin ich sehr gut." Liam said in German to Elizabeth.

"Gut. Junge Erwachsene sollten mehr Fremdsprachen lernen." Elizabeth replied with a small smile resting on her lips.

"I have no idea what you just said. But I think this is the first time I actually was happy to hear German." Steve said with a small chuckle. "Just glad you are actually learning something."

"Oh just imagine all the things Liam can say to he who must not be named." Jensen said hitting her younger sister's shoulder. "I doubt he was smart enough to learn any German."

Nodding her head in agreement, Emerson replied. "Oh we have talked about that in length. Haven't we Liam?"

"That we have." Liam said with a small smile on his face, before standing up and walking out to the kitchen.

"Did I say something, I shouldn't have?" Jensen asked as everyone watched the teenage boy walk out the dining room. Emerson, Ava and Steve stood up to follow him, when Maggie stopped them all.

"Don't. I'll go. He needs someone who doesn't know exactly what he's gone through." Not waiting for the three of the most important people to respond Maggie walked out of the dinning room. Not seeing him in the kitchen, she was about to walk to Liam's bedroom. That was until she saw Liam's silhouette leaning against the desk railing. Opening the door, she took a few steps close to Liam.

"Hi Mags." Liam said when he heard footsteps walk up next to him. "I'm fine."

Bumping her shoulder with his, she responded. "No your not. If you were you wouldn't be out here."

"True. I just, I don't know what's been up with me lately." Sighing softly, he looked up to the sky. "I am going to be 18 tomorrow. I haven't seen my dad for 12 years. And it was his choice to leave me."  
"You need closure." Wrapping her arms around Liam's arm, she continued her thought. "You need to yell and scream at your father. Tell him how you feel."

Turning his body towards her, Liam nodded his head in agreement. "I think you're right. I'm going to find where my dad lives and if he's anywhere near where we are going I will find him and yell at him."


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-

The German class trip to Berlin was finally here and Liam found out everything he could about Josh Young. Luckily Josh worked in Berlin at the same company he left Liam for. The only downside was he couldn't find anything about his personal life. Which then turned Liam's frustration into baseball hell month. The coaches were impressed but the other players weren't enjoying it. The whole month of February Liam had everyone at the indoor batting cages after school and during their free periods they were supposed to be in the weight room. And if they weren't Liam made them run the stairs in the gym after batting practice.

Now there were two weeks before the first baseball game of the season and Liam was on the way to the airport, going to Germany to get his closure he deserved. Him and Maggie were still going strong for the past two months. Maggie would stay at the practices, do her homework and help out with the coaches. Now she was a manager and made sure Liam didn't kill the other players. Making sure that the teen didn't ware himself down.

"Alright this is where the parent's say goodbye." Mr. Durand said to the group of teens and parents, stand in front of the security.

Liam turned to his mom and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Emerson said kissing Liam's cheek softly. "Give Josh hell when you see him."

"That's the plan." Liam said with a nod of his head. Pulling away from Emerson's grasp he turned to his siblings. Wrapping his arms around them. "Stay out of trouble. Don't break anything and make sure mom doesn't fill the kitchen with bake goods because her favorite child is gone and she needs to fill the void."

"Yeah okay Liam." Eli said with an eye roll.

"Bye Liam." Dakota said with a small sniffle. "Bring me back something?"

"Of course." Kissing the top of her head. "Anything in particular?"

Tapping her finger on her chin, she answered his question. "A book about the Berlin Wall."

"Obviously." Liam said with a small smirk before turning to Steve. "So you've been to Germany. Anything I need to look for?"

"Any skull heads with octopus legs or if you see a demi god trying to take over the human race. Call me immediately." Steve said with a serious look on his face. "But other then that. Just have fun."

Raising his eyebrow at Steve, Liam shook his head. "Yeah I shouldn't have asked you that question. I'm going to go now."

"Oh and punch Josh in the face for me." Steve said pulling his step son into a hug.

With a small smile on his lips, Liam nodded his head once in agreement. "Yes sir. I will." Looking back at the group he saw Maggie waving at him to hurry up. "Okay I have to go. Love you guys."

"Love you Liam!" The Rogers yelled across the security line as Liam waved happily to his family. With his other arm securely around Maggie's waist.

"I think this is the first time I've been on a public airplane." Liam said putting his and Maggie's carry ons above them. "Uncle Tony would just fly us everywhere."

Snorting softly, Maggie shook her head. Not surprised at all. "It makes sense I don't even think Steve could fit in these seats comfortably."

"Probably not." He said sitting next to Maggie and gently capturing her lips in a small short kiss. It would have been longer but Maggie pulled away to ask a question he didn't know how to answer.

"So what are you going to say to Josh?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Liam didn't know what to say. "No idea. I'll figure it out when I see him. Let my heart talk. Not my mind.'

"What if his new family is there?"

"One, we don't know if he has a new family. And two, if he does I'll be polite to them because technically they are my family. At least by blood. So I'm sure he will tell them to go somewhere and I'll yell at him for me and my mom."

With a nod of her head, Maggie took Liam's hand in her own and gave it a good squeeze. "Good. And i'll buy you a drink after it is all said and done."

"I would like something more then just a drink." Liam whispered huskily before capturing her lips again.

"Rogers. Stop kissing your girlfriend. We are taking off." Mr. Durand said over the communications, making everyone in the plane turn to look at the now blushing teenagers.

* * *

The plane landed in Berlin and the German senior class was ushered to their hotel they were going to stay at. Boys were on floor 3 and girls were on floor 4. There was always going to be someone walking the halls making sure no one was sneaking around. Liam and Maggie thought that they were getting targeted during the speech as they were the only true couple in the class. But they would figure out how to get alone time together. After every special tour they went the class was able to receive two hours of free time where they could do whatever they wanted.

* * *

On the trip of a life time Liam was having the time of his life but still keeping an eye out if he could find Josh anywhere. The first day him and Maggie hung out around his work office to hopefully run into Josh. The whole day the class was to do anything of their liking, as it was the last day of their trip. Liam knew he had to get presents for his family and he and Maggie went to the center of the town to do so. Hand in hand, kissing whenever they wanted. Something they weren't able to do when they were surrounded by their piers and teacher.

Maggie's arm was pulled to a stop when Liam found his birth father. Yet she didn't understand what he stopped for until she followed Liam's gaze to Josh. The man Liam almost looked exactly alike, except for his eyes. Their brown hair was still messy, almost style the same way. And they were the same height. 5'10. And the women the man was with was a blonde women who almost looked like Emerson. Maggie felt awkward standing in the middle of the town square until Josh made eye contact with Liam. The couple watched Josh say something to the women he was with and walked over to the two.

"Es tut mir leid, aber du siehst genauso aus wie ich. Fast wie du bist mein Doppelgänger." Josh said in German. Not realizing that it was his son that he abandoned that he was talking too.

Smirking softly, Liam shook his head and replied. "Ja, es ist fast wie wir ein Vater und ein Sohn sein könnten." Taking in a deep breath, Liam felt Maggie squeeze his hand lightly. "Hi dad."

"Liam? Wow you grew up." Josh replied with his eyes full of shock but he still had a smile on his face. "How's Emmy, your mom?Uh, h-how did you know where I lived?"

"Google. And mom is doing good." Liam responded giving Maggie's hand another squeeze. The three stood in silence until the blonde who Josh was eating at the bistro, joined them.

"Josh, whose this?" The blonde said with a thick German accent, wrapping her hand around Josh's arm.

And the question made Liam raise an eyebrow towards the older man. When Josh didn't say anything, Liam got the idea that she had no idea he had a teenage son still living in America. So Liam took matters into his own hands. "I'm Liam Rhodes-Rogers. Josh's son from America."

"Son?" She said with a small gasp. Before she completely turned to Josh. "You didn't tell me you had a son."

Glancing over at Liam, Josh nodded his head. "I honestly didn't think it would come up. But none the less here we are. Liam this is my wife, Sophia. Sophia this is my son, Liam Rhodes."

"It's nice to meet you." Liam said holding his hand out towards Sophia. "But the last name is now Rogers."

"It's nice to meet you as well Liam Rogers." Sophia said shaking his hand lightly, glancing over at Maggie. She smiled lightly. "Who is this?"

"This is Maggie Carter. My girlfriend." Liam said wrapping his arm around Maggie's waist.

Nodding her head slightly, Maggie spoke for the first time. "It is very nice to meet you both. I have heard so many things about you, Mr. Young."

"All terrible I'm sure." Josh said with slight humor in his voice.

Taking that humor as a good sign, Sophia looked at the young couple in front of her. "Would you two like to join us for lunch? We just sat down."

"We would love too." Maggie said answering for Liam before he had the chance to say anything different.

The couples sat across from each other in complete awkward silence. No one knew what to say to each other. And Liam and Josh couldn't even look each other in the eye. Maggie attempted to say something multiple times but nothing felt right. But both the women knew that one of them had to say anything to get the men to say anything to each other.

"Liam, tell us a little bit about yourself." Sophia said looking over at her husband's secret son.

Swallowing the gulp of water he took, Liam answered. "Uh well I am a senior in high school. Captain of my schools baseball team. The season starts when we get back to the states. We went undefeated last year and won state. Hopefully this year we can go all the way to Nationals."

"Thats exciting. I have always enjoyed American baseball." Sophie said with a slight smile on her face, elbowing Josh. "Josh here has taken me to multiple Yankees games when we would go to the states to visit his parents."

"Oh." Liam said with a small polite but sad smile on his face. Now knowing that his birth father had gone back to New York without even trying to look him up, made him feel even worse.

"I would have looked you up but I hadn't told Sophia but you. And I didn't think Emmy, I mean your mom, would appreciate seeing my face." Josh said quickly before anyone else could say anything.

Looking over at his birth father, Liam nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah probably not. But it wouldn't be mom you would've had to worry about."

"She married him, didn't she?" Josh asked grudgingly.

"My last name is Rogers now isn't it?" The younger man said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Is Rogers supposed to mean something?" Sophia asked feeling the tension in Josh's posture.

"Steve Rogers is my dad." Liam answered for Sophia.

"Step dad."

Turning his attention back to Josh, Liam laughed harshly. "Right sorry step dad. Even though Steve Rogers raised me as one of his own before he and mom even started dating. He raised me to be a righteous, understanding man so I am able to have this conversation with you without wanting to punch you in the face the second I saw you." Standing up from the table, Liam scoffed. "You do not have the right to be mad at me calling Steve Rogers dad, when you left me when I was six years old. When I was in a hospital bed after breaking my arm falling off a bike that you taught me how ride." Turning to Sophia, Liam nodded his head towards the blonde German women. "It was nice meeting you. I'm sorry you had to find out about me this way."

Maggie watched Liam walk out of the patio doors and turned towards the couple sitting across from her. "That actually went a lot better then I expected. It was nice meeting the both of you." Standing up she followed her boyfriend out the patio doors. Finding him standing by the fountain in the middle of the square, Maggie sat down in front of him with a concerned look on her face. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better then I thought I would be. Sophia was nice. Took having an American teenage step son very well." Liam said kicking a pebble out of the way. "I didn't punch him which is a good thing."

"I thought you did very well." Maggie agreed with the brunette teen. Taking his hand, she made Liam look at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I got the closure that I wanted. I got to yell at him for leaving me. That's what I came here to do."


	19. Chapter 17

I didn't forget about this story!

* * *

Chapter 17-

Emerson was sitting on the edge of her bed when she received two emails. One from Liam telling her that he saw Josh, finally got the closure that he deserved and will see her tomorrow. The second one was a troubling one. It was from Josh's wife, Sophia. Liam or Josh might have not mentioned what her full name was. But Sophia knew how to use the internet to find out where to find information about her. And Emerson didn't know how to take it.

"Hey doll. What are you reading there?" Steve asked when he walked into their bedroom. Feeling clean from his shower after his long workout, he saw his wife in the same spot where he left her before he got into the shower. "You haven't moved from your spot."

"I, I got an interesting email on my work email. It wasn't about me making a cake for a wedding either." Emerson said looking up at Steve before she handed over her laptop. "Read it and tell me if I should respond or not."

Nodding his head, Steve took the laptop and sat down next to Emerson on the bed.

 _Emerson Rogers,_

 _You do not know who I am and I only just found out about you not even a few hours ago. I am Sophia Young, Josh Young's wife. We've been married for a year, dated for five. But I have known him since he moved here to Germany. I am the one who taught him everything there was to know from our jobs to the culture he just moved too. When we started dating I went to New York with him to meet him parents, who also never once mentioned that they had a grandson that lived so close to them. I do not know if this was because Josh was ashamed of leaving Liam and you. Or if he just wanted a clean slate. At first I'm sure it was for a clean slate. But now after seeing how much his son grew up to be a wonderful man that you and your husband raised. Josh now feels ashamed of leaving his past behind him._

 _I also know that this isn't my place to ask this kind of question but I feel like if I don't everything that Liam said will be for nothing. Especially since Liam came here for closure. Is there anyway that Josh and I can continue having contact with Liam? I know Liam is now an adult but I feel like I should ask you out of respect._

 _I will understand if you do not want to respond to this email but please at least pass it on to Liam. I know Josh is possibly very high on your least favorite people in the world, but it would mean a lot to him if he could keep in contact with your son._

 _Best regards,_

 _Sophia Young_

"Wow. She really knows how to make you feel like you should give her what she wants." Steve said setting the laptop behind him. Intertwining his fingers with her own. "But you know and I know that you can not answer that question until you talk to Liam about it. He will be the one in contact with them. It is his father and step mother that want to be in contact."

Nodding her head in agreement. "I know and that is what I am planning on doing. Liam's an adult now, he can make those decisions for himself."

"So that means you do not have to reply to that email." He said kissing the side of her head. "Now we got to get to the airport to pick our son up."

"Oh and Maggie. I promised Elizabeth that we would pick her up. Neither of them are able to make it." Emerson said slipping on a pair of jeans. "Something about a meeting in the city they tried to move around but couldn't."

"Okay I figured. Those two can barely keep their hands off each other." Steve said with a roll of his eyes.

Smiling softly at her husband, she replied. "They're cute. And its Liam's first official girlfriend. I'm sure we were just as bad when we first started dating. Sometimes we are like that."

"No we're not." Pulling Emerson close to his chest, Steve brushed his lips against hers. "We are adorable. Not cute."

Instead of replying Emerson pressed her lips against his. But before the kiss became too heated, she pulled away. "We gotta go pick up our son."

The arrival terminal at JFK airport was full of anxious parents waiting for their traveling teenagers. Emerson and Steve left Eli and Dakota at Aunt Jensen and Uncle Bucky's house. Emerson needed to talk to Liam and she didn't want his siblings around. Especially when it was going to be about Liam's biological father.

Teens that Emerson recognized from Liam's high school started walking through the doors. She kept an eye out for Liam's messy black hair. And once she saw it, she couldn't control herself. Running over to Liam, she pulled him into the tightest hug possible.

"You are never going anywhere ever again." Emerson said when she felt Liam's arms wrap around her just as tight as her's. "You can commute back and forth to college."

"Deal." Liam mumbled into her hair. The two stayed in the same position until Steve wrapped his own arms around his wife and son. "Hi dad."

"Hey Liam." Steve said kissing the top of his head. "Do you have all your bags?"

"Yeah." Liam replied his arms still not leaving Emerson. "And Mags. She should be right behind me."

Nodding to the smiling brunette, Steve pulled Maggie into a side hug. "We're taking you home."

"Sounds good Steve." Maggie said wrapping her arm loosely around his waist. "How long will they be like this?"

"I have no idea. They have never been apart for this long." The super soldier said grabbing the suitcases next to Maggie's feet. "Our honeymoon only lasted three days because Emerson couldn't stand to be away from our kids. And when Liam was younger, the only time they spent apart was when Liam would spend the weekend with his grandparents." Looking back over at the mother and son, Steve sighed. "Alright you two we have to get going. We have a dinner to make. Maggie your parents are going to pick you up after dinner."

"Okay." Maggie said with a nod of her head, while Emerson and Liam broke away from each other.

"So Liam, Maggie how was Germany?" Jensen asked as everyone sat down for dinner. The most American meal ever made at this table. Hamburgers, hot dogs and french fries.

"It was amazing. Very historical and beautiful." Maggie said squeezing Liam's hand underneath the table. Maggie knew Jensen only asked her out of politeness but everyone at this table wanted to know about Liam and Josh.

After taking a bite out of his hotdog, Liam looked over at his aunt. "I got what I came for."

"Good. I'm glad." Jensen said softly while looking between her sister and the younger children. Emerson got the hint and told the younger kids, who were no longer eating, to go watch some TV. "SO what did the asshole say to you?"

"He asked about mom right away and then got mad at me for calling Steve dad. I yelled at him at the bistro and walked away." Liam said playing with the few fries he had left on his plate.

"Liam did much better then I thought he would. There was no bloodshed." Maggie said resting her hand softly on Liam's upper arm. "Um his wife took the news well."

Emerson's head shot up and she looked directly at her son. "Yeah she told me."  
"She, what?" Looking up at his mom with a confused look. "What do you mean she told you? Did you know that Josh had a wife?"

"I found out today Liam." Emerson said with a small sigh as she pulled out her work phone and slide it over after opening the email. "Read it. She emailed me today."

After reading the email, Liam mumbled under his breath. "Un-freaking-believable. I don't know. I just found out they've been to New York multiple times to see the grandparents I haven't seen since I officially became a Rogers!" Pushing himself up from his seat, Liam looked at Emerson with a look no one had ever seen on his face. "Why did you have to be a slut? Huh? Couldn't you use a condom? Or got an abortion? Then I wouldn't be in this mess for the rest of my life!"

"Liam James! Go to your room now!" Steve exclaimed pointing his finger out of the dining room. Once the young brunette man walked out of the room, Steve pulled the distraught Emerson onto his lap. Changing his voice to a more soothing tone, Steve kissed her temple. "He didn't mean it. Liam loves you."

"He hates me. He's right, you know." Emerson said softly tears falling down her cheeks. "I was an idiot when I got pregnant with Liam. I mean I don't regret my decision to keep him. But I most certainly picked the wrong guy. I need to go talk to him."

"Okay." Steve said letting go of his grip off her waist. "Let me know if you need any backup."

"I will." Emerson said wiping the last of her tears off her cheeks. Walking through the house, she grabbed her coat and walked out of the front door. Liam might not like Josh, but when it came to being upset about anything. Liam walked away, just like Josh. And luckily she caught him right when he was pulling out of the driveway. Crossing her arms, she made eye contact with her son.

Liam shook his head, but stopped the car. Slowly getting out of the car, he kept eye contact with his mom. "What?"

"Tell me what you would do if Maggie told you that she was pregnant. Even though you always made sure to use a condom and she is on the pill. But she ended up getting sick and had to take antibiotics so the pill wasn't working. What would you do?" Emerson asked aggressively.

"Mom seriously. I know how you got pregnant. God." Liam said rolling his eyes. "I don't know what this has to do with anything."

"Answer the question Liam. What would you do?"

"Ask if she's keeping it and then be with her every step of the way. Because I know how hard it was for you to raise me by yourself, even before Josh moved to Germany and you met Steve." Liam said strongly before adding on. "Then when the time is right I would propose because I'm pretty sure, baby or no baby, she is the one."

Nodding her head, Emerson ran her fingers threw her hair. "Good, I'm glad you are not completely like Josh. You have been scaring me for months thinking that you were going to end up just like him. Anything bad that has happened you wanted to run away. And in fact you skipped school and dragged Maggie into all this after only knowing you for a whole day! You wanted me to run. But I didn't and I made you stick around and that made you move past everything. At least I thought it did until you saw Josh and are now yelling at me for wanting to be a fucking mom! You don't have to keep in touch with them. I will email whatever her name is back and tell her to never contact you or me again about this subject. The Young's will move to the top of my shit list."

Tears were falling down Liam's cheeks when Emerson finished her rant. "I'm sorry mom." Wrapping his arms around Emerson's waist, he buried his face into her neck. "I love you. I am so so sorry."

"I forgive you." Emerson said rubbing Liam's back softly. "But you are grounded for a week."

"Deal."


	20. Chapter18

I had a dream about what I'm going to do continue this story! So be prepared for multiple updates and a time jump once again! There will be more Emerson and Steve moments along with Liam and Maggie. Let me know what you think or what you may want to see!

* * *

Chapter 18-

Liam closed his locker and jumped a little when he found Maggie standing on the other side of the locker door. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Hi honey, nice to see you too." Maggie laughed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "I do have spy genes, you know."

"I need you to announce yourself from now on." Liam decided as they made their way to the first class of the day. Wrapping his arm around Maggie's shoulder, pulling her in close to him. "I love you but sometimes you scare the crap out of me."

Swinging her head towards her boyfriend, she could feel her eyes beginning to water up. She never thought anyone would tell her that they love her. But here is this amazing man that she met on her first day of school telling her that he was in love with her. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do." Stopping them in the hall, Liam took both of her hand in his. "Yes, I do. I'm in love with you Margaret. Are you okay with that?"

"I am more than okay with that." Maggie replied softly thru the tears as she pulled Liam into a hug. "I am in with love you too."

Kissing her temple softly, Liam held her close. This year had been stressful for him but luckily he had Maggie in his life. He may have messed it up in the beginning but he made sure he got her back. She was the rock he had to lean against when he was stressed about Josh. "Thank god."

"Worried I wouldn't say it back?" She asked pulling slightly away to be able to see his bright green eyes. "Because if so you are a bigger idiot than I thought."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot."

"You are something, that's for sure." Maggie said kissing him softly on the lips before the bell rang. "Come on now, let's get to class."

Liam stood outside of Maggie's photography class holding a letter that would and could change his life forever. The letter was from the head coach of the baseball team at University of California, Los Angeles. The two had met at the last game of the season before playoffs started. It was one of the top schools Liam wanted to go too. Even if he hadn't told anyone in his family. The only person who knew was Maggie. He knew that if he told her first, it would help when he would tell his parents. Especially his mom. Liam had been hiding this letter for three days along with the acceptance letter. Intercepting the mail every day before either one of his parents would come home.

"Hi love." Maggie said walking up to her boyfriend. Pulling him into a quick kiss she could sense something was wrong. "You seem tense."

Instead of saying anything, Liam handed Maggie the letter he was holding. He was her brown eyes read over the words on the white piece of paper. Liam couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about what the letter was about. "So what do you think?" He asked when she handed the letters back over to him.

"I think it's amazing that you got in." She replied softly, wrapping her arms around his torso. "And I think it's even more amazing that we can go to the same school in the fall."

"You got in too?" Green eyes were wide and showing excitement. "I didn't know you applied."

Shaking her head with a small smile on her lips. "You really think that I wouldn't at least try to get into the school my boyfriend was planning on going too? You are really having an idiot day."

"But you have been talking about going to Oxford or Yale or Stanford." Liam said pushing her slightly out of his arms so he could keep eye contact with her. "They are top schools."

"UCLA isn't a dumpy school, Liam." Maggie said with a roll of her eyes. "They have the classes I want and the professors are excellent. My parents think it's a brilliant idea. Seeing the rest of the country. It's just an added bonus that you will be on the same campus."

"Well then good. I want to be at the same campus as my beautiful girlfriend." Kissing the top of her head, Liam let out a big sigh. "Will you be there when I tell my parents?"

"Of course I will."

The drive from Washington High school to the Roger's Residence made Liam feel anxious. He had never felt this way when he was about to tell his parents news. Especially good news. Going to a college that was in the top 30 best schools in America. Being able to have an opportunity to be a starter as a freshman was almost unheard of. And receive a full ride. Liam knew it was the perfect fit for him, he just hoped his parents, mainly Emerson saw that as well.

"Everything is going to be fine, Liam." Maggie said reaching over from the passenger seat to take one of Liam's hands off the steering wheel. The two had been sitting in the driveway for almost 10 minutes. Neither of them talking. Maggie knew that this was going to be hard on Liam, it's been a rough year for him and his mom. But she also knew that Emerson was going to be so happy for her eldest son. If there was an emotion that expressed the way Emerson felt about her son, was proud. Everything Liam had ever gone thru made him stronger, even if it took him awhile to work the situation out. "Come on, let's go inside."

Nodding his head, Liam turned his head to face Maggie. Seeing the comforting and supportive look in her golden brown eyes made him feel a little less anxious. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pulling him into a deep passionate quick kiss, giving him all the luck and strength she could muster in. "I'll be there every step of the way. Whatever you need, I will give it to you. Rather this goes good or bad."

"Thank you." Taking another deep breath and stealing another kiss from Maggie's slightly bruised lips, Liam got out of the car. Staring at the house he had lived in since he was 13 years old, he thought ' _I can do this.'_ Heading inside he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Taking in the sight of his parents and siblings making cookies, they all looked happy. Which hopefully stayed that way when he told them the news. Feeling Maggie's hand slip into his own, he knew it was time to say something. "Mom, dad I got some news."

"What is it, honey?" Emerson asked turning off the Kitchen-Aid mixer. "Have you heard back from NYU? Did you get in?"

Taking out the envelope from his backpack, he handed it over to Emerson. "Not NYU, but UCLA."

"California?" Steve asked taking the envelope from Liam, knowing Emerson wouldn't take it. "I didn't know you applied."

Answering Steve, but only watching his mom. Her green eyes were staring at him, making every in his body become even more anxious than on the drive home, "It was a last minute thing. Um, the baseball coach wants me to try out to be the starting pitcher. Their pitcher just graduated and they need a replacement. And they heard about me all the way from L.A. If I choose to go, I get to do some training with the L.A Dodgers."

"That's amazing Liam." Steve honestly replied after reading both of the letters. "Do they have the classes you want?"

"Yeah, they do." Nodding his head, his own green eyes still not leaving Emerson's. "Mom will you just say something! This staring thing you are doing is unnerving and it was already hard enough to get to courage to tell you."

Sighing softly, Emerson broke eye contact with her oldest son and looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me before you applied?"

"Because I thought you would discourage me from applying. You want me to go to school in the city. Live at home, so we can keep being a happy family." Liam explained softly holding out the letter to NYU. "I got in there too. But I won't be able to get a chance to start or even play baseball until my sophomore year. If I'm lucky. Most don't start until they are Juniors. I want to play baseball and UCLA is giving me that chance. And maybe I will be able to get drafted to play for the MLB. You know that's my dream, and I would have gone into the minors this year but I agreed with you and dad to go to college instead."

"I want you to be happy, Liam." Emerson said softly, looking up from her spot on the floor. "Would I like it if you stayed in New York? Yes, I would. But if going to UCLA will make you happy then that is what you will do. It's only a five hour plane ride, right?"

"Yeah, it is." The teenager replied when Emerson pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for not being mad."

Kissing her only dark haired child's head. "Oh, I could never be mad at you for picking the college that's the best fit for you. I can't do that to you."

"Good." Liam said pulling away from the hug and taking a step back next to Maggie. "And Mags has some news as well."

"Your not pregnant are you?" Emerson asked with wide eyes. "I am too young to be a grandma and you are way too young to be a mom."

Shaking her head with a small smile on her face, Maggie told the Rogers her news. "No not pregnant. I am going to UCLA as well!."

"Oh my goodness, that's great Maggie!" The older woman said giving her son's girlfriend a hug. "I hope Liam didn't influence your decision though."

"No, he didn't. I knew I was in before Liam told me that he was accepted." Maggie explained as she felt Liam wrap her body between his muscular arms. She always felt safe when Liam would pull her into his arms. Knowing that he was there to hold and protect her, just being there. "They gave me a full ride and with the schooling, I did back in England there is a possibility of my being able to graduate early."

"You can't turn that down." Steve replied smiling softly at the young lady. "Your parents okay with you moving across the country?"

"Oh yeah, they are completely okay with it. They want me to go and see the rest of the world. And moving to California is definitely in the right direction."

* * *

When Steve found Emerson later that night, she was sitting on the bathroom tub holding something in her hand. Trying I plan to have a baby was something Emerson had never done before. Her pregnancies were unplanned. It was like catching a cold, came naturally. Now with being not her twenties anymore, she had to try and be patient. Something that Emerson was definitely not.

"What do you have there?"

Holding out the once again negative pregnancy test, Emerson couldn't handle looking up at the Steve Roger understanding face. "Not pregnant. I really thought I was this time. Steve, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Okay." Throwing the stick into the wastebasket, he knelt down in front of his wife of years. "We don't need to try anymore. If it happens it happens. We already have three amazing kids, I don't want you to feel pressured into making our family an even number. This family is perfect just the way it is."

Nodding her head, she wiped the few tears that escaped from her green eyes. "You don't think I'm horrible because there is a small part of me that is ecstatic that I'm not pregnant."

"Is that what you upset about? Being happy you're not pregnant?" Watching Emerson nod her head with a small laugh and a few more tears escaping, Steve let out his own chuckle himself. Kneeling down in front of Emerson, he took her hands in his own. "You are not a horrible person. We would be starting all over again. Dakota just started middle school classes way earlier than we ever imagined. Eli is the goalkeeper for the summer soccer league and Liam is going off to college to play baseball. We got our hands full. I don't think we need a newborn mixed in."

"I wouldn't hate it if it happened." Pecking his lips softly, she whispered softly. "You really are the perfect man."

"You'd think after 12 years you'd realize that by now."

"Well I am a blonde, it takes some time for things to register." Emerson said before squealing loudly as Steve threw her over his shoulder. "What are you doing?! Steve!"

Throwing her onto their bed, Steve hovered over her. "How about we give it one more shot? If we don't end up pregnant. We never have to talk or think about it ever again."

"Put a baby inside me, Rogers."

* * *

University of California, Los Angeles was everything Liam and Maggie thought it would be. The second they stepped on campus they felt the warmth of the sun and could feel their bodies begin to charge. Almost like they needed solar panels to receive the energy they have now. When they found out they were in the same dorm, different floors it eased them both. Knowing that they weren't across campus, and the only thing separating them was an elevator ride.

"Alright Liam, I think you are all unpacked." Emerson said destroying the final empty box of Liam's things. "Are you sure you don't want to pack everything back home and come home?"

"Mom, we've talked about this." Liam warned pointing a finger over at the older woman. "I will be home for Christmas. It will be here before you know it."

Nodding her head, she pulled her oldest son into a hug. Steve had gone to help Maggie and her roommate move the beds and desks around. Part of it was to help Maggie, the other was to let Emerson and Liam get their goodbye. "I need to tell you something. Steve doesn't even know yet."

"You're pregnant." He said leaning against the desk, with a knowing look on his face.

"How did?"

Smiling softly. "I'm always the first one to know your big news. And you may be able to convince dad that you haven't been having morning sickness, but not me."

"You're not mad?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want you to feel like I'm replacing you."

"Of course I'm not mad!" Liam exclaimed pulling his mom into a tight hug. "I'm getting a new brother or sister! And you wanna know the best thing about me being at college during you going thru your fourth pregnancy is I don't have to be the errand boy when you get a craving for something that is only found in the city."


End file.
